Camp Lake Wood
by alexusworld
Summary: Jude's fifteen and there is no rock star G Major lifestyle, just a summer camp filled with overly hormonal teens and a very attractive camp counselor, Tom Quincy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jude's fifteen and there is no rock star G Major lifestyle, just a summer camp filled with overly hormonal teens. Sent off for the summer since her Sadie works as a counselor, Jude must make new friends and maybe even new enemies. A crush builds after meeting another camp counselor by the name of Tom Quincy. Long summer days followed by mischievous nights will lead to be one of the most exciting summers in Jude's life thus far and definitely one she will never forget. **

**Just for reference:**

**Jude- 15**

**Sadie- 18**

**Tommy- 18**

**Kwest-18**

**Kat-16**

**Spied- 16**

**Kyle-17**

**Wally-16**

**Karma-16**

**Patsy-17 **

**Chapter One: Welcome to Camp Lake Wood **

Jude dropped her duffle bag filled with summer clothes on the wooden musty floor. She looked around at the several cots in different corners of the cabin and sighed. Her mother's idea of a fun summer was sending her to Camp Lake Wood where her sister Sadie had worked at. It may sound fun to some, meeting a bunch of new people, late night fires, and spending your day at the lake, but Jude was different. She rather be back in her neighborhood with her two best friends spending the summer on her guitar and devouring $1 ice creams from the quick shop. Being an angst-y fifteen year old was a lot to keep up with. She had to remember to constantly frown and wear as many band tees and ripped jeans she could afford. The whole hot summer days and short weather was going to really take a toll on keeping her skin as pale as possible. Designating her bed she sat down and stared at her converse wondering if there was any possible way to escape this hellhole camp. Interrupting her thoughts was the door slamming hard against the wall.

Jude pulled herself from her plotting to see an overly ecstatic, but familiar face. "What're you doing here?"

"You really thought I could go a whole summer without you Jude?" The girl laughed throwing her bag on an empty cot, "I had to pull some strings with the 'rents, but Sadie got my family a discount and I got to pick where I slept."

Suddenly the summer ahead started looking up. Jude smiled wickedly as she stood up to give her a friend a hug, "Words can't describe how happy I am you are here Kat. I thought I was going to have to actually make friends."

Kat chuckled at Jude's flattery and they broke the hug, "Come on miss anti-social let's scope this place out."

Exiting the sleeper cabin Jude took in her surroundings. The sun was blazing down on the dried grass and dirt, the birds were chirping away from the many trees, and young teens were everywhere chatting. She noticed some were even in swimming suits preparing to dive into the lake. Kat yanked Jude's hand to a giant auditorium building where the doors were wide open. She spotted her sister standing next to a very handsome man behind a booth in the corner. Curious as to what her sister was doing Jude made her way to the table. As soon as she read the sign above her sister's head endless laughter ensued.

Sadie gave her sister an annoyed look, "What's so funny Jude?"

Trying to catch her breath Jude held her stomach; "You're a camp leader for the music club?"

Sadie crossed her arms, "What's so funny about that?"

"Sadie you don't have a musical bone in your body!" Sadie's faced flushed as the boy next to her began chuckling and staring between her and Jude. "You are tone deaf, you never even picked up an instrument, except for when you broke my last guitar because you were mad at me!"

Sadie huffed with her jaw dropped, "Jude shut up!"

The blue-eyed brown haired beauty of man finally interjected himself into the conversation, "You must be Sadie's sister Jude." He offered a hand to shake and she gladly accepted, "Sadie told me she was interested in running this portion with me because she knew you'd be signing up."

Immediately Jude felt like a jack ass, "Jeeze, Sades, sorry for verbal slaughter."

Sadie shrugged it off, "It's whatever. I actually am a nice sister you know."

"Anyway I didn't catch your name," Jude grinned turning back to the man.

"Tom Quincy." He stated with a small smile, "But you can call me Tommy."

Jude's face turned red and Sadie rolled her eyes, "Jude are you signing up or not?"

"I uh, yeah." She stuttered unable to take her eyes off Tom as he watched her fumble for words. He had to admit to himself her flustered state was quite a site and she wasn't half bad looking. The wavy blonde hair accompanied with a Ramones tee was actually flattering on her, he noted.

He watched as she scribbled her name, "So you play guitar?" Tom asked thinking back to the previous story about Sadie.

Jude nodded her head trying to actually form a sentence in her mind, "Yeah. I sing and write a little too. Music is basically my whole life."

His lips curving upward caused another red reaction to cover her face, "Very cool. We should play together sometime, write a little."

"I'd like that." Jude responded, but she was abruptly yanked from her high-school crush mind set by Kat pulling her arm. "Come on Jude, let's go outside!"

Jude left the music booth with a wave and Tom turned to Sadie, "You're sister seems really-"

"Fifteen." Sadie stated with a clearly agitated tone.

"I was gonna say cool, but sure." Tom stared at the back of Jude's retreating figure and could not help but smirk when she turned her head back to see if he was staring at her. She waved innocently when their eyes met before disappearing into the sunny outdoors.

Jude and Kat sat at the dock, watching people swim and socialize around them. "Who was the cutie with your sister?"

Jude turned to look at Kat, "His name is Tommy." Just the mere mention of him had Jude's face lit up.

Kat being clued into Jude's thoughts beamed, "Someone has a crush."

Jude shrugged her shoulders, "He's a camp counselor so he's gotta be like 18. I doubt he'd ever be into me."

"Don't sell yourself short." Kat playfully pushed Jude's arm, "Just be cool."

Just then a kickball hit the back of Jude's head she turned around to see three boys laughing and covering their mouths. Angrily Jude stood up to walk towards the group holding the ball in her hands. Kat anxiously followed Jude to see what was about to happen.

Throwing the ball as hard as she could a dirty blonde boy caught it, "Next time pay attention."

"Chill dude it was an accident." The boy retorted walking closer to Jude, "I'm Spiederman by the way."

Jude took in his surfer like qualities and lightened up, "Nice to meet you Spiederman, I'm Jude." She heard Kat clear her throat from behind her, "And this is my friend Kat."

"Ladies!" A curly brown hair boy spoke from behind Spiederman, "I'm Kyle and the blonde ugly one next to me is Wally."

Jude and Kat began to laugh when Wally called out, "Hey I heard that!"

Spiederman rolled his eyes chuckling, "yeah dude I think that was the point." Wally looked at everybody confused and shook his head only causing more laughter to arise from his lack of intelligence. "Anyway, do you guys wanna like swim or something?"

"Of course!" Kat squealed answering for the both of them.

Jude exited her cabin this time with an overly large tee shirt covering her body and her hands hugging her stomach with a towel. Kat shook her head chuckling as she walked beside her very confidently in a pink bikini, "Jude don't be a prude, you have a killer body."

"I'm just not that kind of girl Kat." Jude hushed as they walked towards the lake, "I don't have sex appeal."

Kat took a look at who was standing by the dock and smirked, "Well you better find some. Babe alert."

Jude followed Kat's stare and noticed Tom with his hands in his pocket staring out on to the lake. He was surrounded by a few of the older camp consolers. Of course Jude thought, girls flock to him. She went to head back to the cabins to avoid embarrassment but found herself turning around when she heard, "You going swimming Jude?"

A new shade of red unleashed on her face as she realized Tom had come over to talk to her. Kat recognized Jude wasn't about to speak anytime soon and threw herself into the conversation, "Yeah actually we were just about to go in the lake."

Jude nodded her head at Kat's comment and Tom began to smile, "Have fun."

Jude didn't speak as she strolled passed him with her head down. Kat giggled uncontrollably as they approached the dock, "Way to play it cool."

Jude sighed, "I'm such a dork."

Before she could even drop her towel a force hurled her and Kat into the lake. Both girls were screaming when they turned to see the three trouble making boys laughing obnoxiously. Jude spotted Tom chuckling from the corner of her eye and felt overly embarrassed. She swam her way over to get out of the lake. Her white tee shirt was soaked and clinging to her body revealing she was wearing a black two-piece under it. Jude unwillingly tore off the clingy material to ring it out, "What was that for?"

"Had to get you wet somehow." Spiederman winked as he patted her back before jumping in to join Kat.

Jude watched as Wally and Kyle also emerged into the lake and the group began to harass Kat with splashing and games. She sighed not wanting to return in, she was actually irritated. Realizing no one would notice, Jude slipped away from the scene and started heading towards her cabin.

Tom was standing next to his best friend staring at the blonde in her bikini sulking back to her room, "What do you think about her?" He asked nudging his friend and nodding his head at Jude.

"Solid 7." The man said blatantly.

"Come on Kwest, she's hot." Tom thought she was beyond even a ten; there was something alluring about her. He just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Kwest laughed and patted Tom on the back, "If you're into the emo rock chicks, then yes totally hot."

"Hey you don't even know her." Tom snapped at his friend.

"I saw her walk in with the band tee and smug face. She reeks of bad attitude especially when I saw the guitar case she lugged here. Actually, sounds totally like your type, go for it." Kwest chuckled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You love the vulnerable young ones." Kwest joked and Tom just groaned in frustration.

Later that night a group of kids and a few consolers managed to start a bonfire. Jude, being forced by Kat, headed for it with their new group of friends consisting of the three boys from earlier and two other girls they roomed with. The one girl was a gorgeous Asian that Jude could not believe was only sixteen her name was Karma. The other girl was just as edgy as Jude, if not more. She wore her black hair in braids and even darker clothing with heavy black liner that was Patsy. They huddled around the fire and Jude's eyes locked with Tom's from across the way. He had a guitar in his hands and he was perched on a sawed off log. Their eyes remained on each other as Tom began to play guitar. Jude's face flushed as she picked up on the melody.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better."_

The song continued and Jude felt even more flustered as his eyes never left hers. By the chorus most of everybody chimed in on the singing that is except Jude. She couldn't take it any longer by the second verse she was convinced he only did it as a joke and she deicided to walk away. As much as she loved the Beatles, she hated that her name would forever be associated with that song. She found herself sitting under a large oak tree just staring at the stars. A few minutes passed before a figure appeared beside her, bending down to take a seat.

"I didn't mean to make you run away."

Jude's eyes darted to the voice and she sighed in content, "Oh Tommy you scared me." He let out a half chuckle, "And sorry for running, I just got my fill of that song a long time ago."

"Duly noted." He smirked as his arms rested against Jude's. "So how's your first day going?"

"Not too bad. I thought this place would be hell but," her eyes met with Tom's through the dark, "it's actually decent here." Tom tilted his head with a smile as Jude bit her lip, "I thought this place would be filled with annoying kids and corny overly excited camp consolers."

"Am I not a corny or excited?" Tom joked. "You know that's only in movies."

Jude laughed, "Yeah I guess Fat Camp set my expectations extremely low for the kind of people I might meet here."

"Would you prefer me fat in an outfit similar to a boy scout uniform?" Tom asked referring to a counselor from the movie fat camp.

Jude just giggled nervously as the space between them became lacking, "No I like you the way you are. Normal clothes slim waist and all."

Tom smiled sending his breath to graze her lips. Their faces were extremely close, "I like you too."

Jude closed her eyes anticipating a movie like kiss to play out, but instead all there was, was a clearing of a girl's throat, "Am I interrupting?"

Her eyes flew open and stared at the blonde standing before them, "Oh hey Sadie, no we were just talking." 

Right," Sadie said crossing her arms and turning towards Tommy, "It's curfew. We gotta get everybody back to the bunks."

"Sure thing." Tom responded beginning to stand up. Sadie turned away to head towards the fire. Once her figure wasn't as visible he turned to lend his hand to Jude. She took it as he helped her up. Tom smiled as he watched her brush her butt off, "So I'll see you tomorrow at the music club?"

Jude smiled shyly while shaking her head, "Yeah, what time?"

"10am." Tom replied with a smile. His hand carefully tucked a piece of Jude's hair behind her ear, "Goodnight Jude."

She shivered under his touch, "Night Tommy."

It was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Kiss The Girl**

Jude had never been so eager to wake up early and actually get ready in the whole fifteen years she lived. Spending the day bonding over music with Tommy was going to be utterly amazing. She pulled on a pair of high wasted shorts and accompanied them with her Jim Morrison tee. Her guitar pick necklace hung out and she slid into her favorite pair of red chucks. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided to pull her hair back into a pony tail, it was going to be an extremely hot day. She noticed Karma was up getting ready and decided to ask what she was up to.

"Got plans for the day?" Jude asked walking towards her summer roommate.

"Music club meet up." Karma stated as she applied mascara.

Jude was shocked and ecstatic one of girls had similar interests, "Me too!"

Karma laughed a little on the sarcastic side causing Jude to rethink her excitement, "I just know that camp counselor is a total daddy."

"Daddy?" Her face scrunched with curiosity.

"Not literally, like he doesn't have kids or anything. Well I hope not." Karma added shrugging her shoulders and looking off into space, "Daddy just means he's got it going on. He's hot, a musician, and older."

"Look at that, learn something new every day." Jude remarked with an uneasy smile, "But yeah Tommy is pretty cute."

"Oh you know him?" Karma questioned turning to Jude. She nodded her head while walking towards her guitar, "You think he's into younger girls?"

"Not really sure." Jude spoke apprehensively while picking up her case, "Wanna walk with me?"

"Why not."

Approaching the music group sitting on logs by the auditorium Jude noticed that Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle were all in attendance. She mentally thanked god for not having to stomach only Karma during these meet ups. Jude was starting to reconsider what kind of person she really thought her roommate was after their little chat this morning. Maybe it was jealousy that someone else was into Tom or maybe it was the bitchy undertone, either way she was just not that interested. A smile spread across her lips when she saw Tom with a guitar in his hand talking amongst the cast of teens. His head perked up when he saw Jude and his hand waved for her to come towards him. She willingly sat beside him noticing how Karma ran to take the other side. Once it appeared everyone who had signed up had made it Tom began to introduce to himself.

"Hi guys, I'm your camp consoler, Tom Quincy. I wanna do a little exercise so we can all get to know each other before diving into music. Just tell me your name, favorite music genre, and why you are here." He turned to Jude, only truly having interest in her answer, "I'll start. Obviously I'm Tom, but don't be afraid to call me Tommy. I don't wanna sound old. I'm an alternative indie rocker with a soft spot for ballads. I'm here because I love music, I love working with music, and I love being around young people who are just as passionate as me."

Jude bit her lip as Tom spoke every word directly to her, this was something that irritated Karma to no end, "Hey I'm Karma!" She interjected causing Tom to break his stare and turn to look beside him, "I'm all about R&B and hip hop." She then turned to Tom grinning, "But I'd definitely say I too am a sucker for a good power ballad. I'm here to meet new people and share my gift of singing." Jude rolled her eyes at Karma's confidence and noted it was borderline cockiness.

"Nice to meet you Karma." Tom changed his attention and nudged Jude, "Introduce yourself."

Jude looked around the circle of people and even caught the weird faces the three boys were making at her. She laughed lightly before speaking, "I'm Jude Harrison and before anybody says anything, yes like the Beatles song. I'd say I'm into punk rock indie music, acoustics, and some classic certified oldies. I'm here because-" She paused trying to find the right words, "well truthfully I'm here because my sister works here so it's free." Tom chuckled at her honesty, "But if I had to pick another reason I'd say music. As soon as I saw this was even an option here I started to think 'hey maybe this won't be freaking hell'." Everybody started to laugh at Jude's comment causing Karma to pout because she was not the center of attention.

After the introductions and finding out that Kyle, Wally and Spiederman made up the Spiederman mind explosion Tom asked if anyone wanted to perform. Of course Karma jumped at the opportunity, begging politely that Tom accompany her guitar. She started singing an overly sexualized Nora Jones hit 'Turn Me On'. She kept her eyes on Tom and winked a few times causing Jude to groan,_ "Like the desert waiting for the rain, like a school kid waiting for the spring. I'm just sitting here waiting for you to come on home and turn me on." _Her voice was merely average and her over sexual manner caused Jude to feel nauseas. Luckily Tom didn't seem too interested.

"That was-" Tom took a breath to find a word to describe her little show, "interesting."

Karma squealed hugging Tom tightly before prancing back to the log to sit down, "Thanks Tommy."

He made a weird face and joined the circle again, "Okay, anybody else?" No one made a peep. It seemed everyone was being shy, "Jude how about you?"

"Me?" Jude laughed nervously, "How about no."

"Come on dude sing!" Spiederman shouted out to offer support.

"I can't sing, I'm nothing special." Jude fidgeted in her seat trying to avoid what she thought was inevitable embarrassment.

"Nonsense Jude, you know you're good." Sadie spoke up as she walked towards the group, "Stop being a baby and sing." 

"Sadie shut up." Jude tried saying under her breath, she was not comfortable enough to just put it all on the line, "I just don't want to."

Tom looked at her with disappointment, "Not even for me?"

Her eyes darted at him and she bowed her head. Everyone watched the scene play out and sensed flirtation, "Maybe later."

A smile met his face again as he turned to the rest of the group, "Well since no one else is stepping up we can be dismissed to the lake." Everyone began to stand up and flee the scene. Jude grabbed her guitar case and started to walk away and Tom ran up beside her. "So you brought your guitar for what?"

Startled by how fast he came up to her she almost dropped her case, "I uh, I thought maybe I'd have the guts to play something."

"You'll really play for me later?" He asked in awe struck at how gorgeous her eyes looked in the sunlight at this moment.

Her lips curved into a smile, "If it's just me and you. Maybe."

"I can arrange that Harrison."

She cocked her head, "Last name usage?"

"What you don't like it?" He joked while playfully bumping into her.

"I could get used to it." She replied, "Quincy."

"I got to go do super important camp consoler things, but I'm looking forward to later." Tom cooed as they stopped in front of her cabin facing each other.

"Super important ay?" She laughed trying not to make eye contact because staring at his eyes for too long made Jude want to throw up. Not because they were awful or anything, but because her stomach seemed to summersault whenever he was around. "Well I'll see you later than."

Tom leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Jude's cheek causing her eyes to light up and meet his when he pulled back, "Later Harrison."

Jude swallowed hard as he walked away. As soon as she entered her room she dropped her guitar case and leaned against the door. She slowly fell to the ground with her hand to the part of her cheek Tom had just kissed. Her heart was throbbing and she could feel her pulse in her feet. She could not believe that maybe Tom Quincy was actually interested in her.

Kat walked out of their bathroom using a towel to get water from her ear, "Someone looks happy."

"Tom just kissed me." Jude peeped.

"Oh my god really? Just now?" Kat asked in complete excitement.

"Well on the cheek." Jude spit out, "but he wants to see me later tonight, just us."

Kat squealed, "Jude this is freaking awesome! You have a summer love!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Kat!" Jude blushed thinking that she could actually fall for someone and have the feelings reciprocated. She felt on top of the world.

"We need to get you ready for tonight!" Kat insisted, "I'm giving you a make over!"

"Oh boy." Jude huffed this should be interesting.

Tom was sitting at a picnic table with Kwest as they watched over the swimmers. Sadie was perched against a tree not too far from them talking to another camp counselor, Portia. Kwest watched as Tom's eyes scanned the whole area as if he were looking for someone.

"Looking for your little rocker girl?" Kwest laughed out causing Tom to focus his attention solely on him.

"Just looking." Tom could barely hide his smile at the thought of Jude.

"Every summer it's a knew victim since I've met you." Kwest stated knowing very well his best friend's track history with this camp. They both have been coming here since fifteen and every year Tom would have a summer fling with a random girl then brush her off.

"Jude isn't a victim." Tom snapped back.

"She better not be," Sadie interrupted with crossed arms, "That's my baby sister and if you hurt her I will shove my fist so far down your throat-"

"Woah woah, G.I. Jane slow down." Tom stopped her from furthering her explanation, "I'm not hurting anyone. Jude and I are just friends."

"Oh I know that smirk." The young Portia beside Sadie stepped in, "The Tom Quincy smirk. I fell prey to it last summer."

Kwest chuckled at Portia's bluntness and Tom just snarled, "I just like being around her. That's all, I don't need the fifth degree."

"Man come on I know you. You're digging this chick." Kwest called out catching Tom on his lies, "She's young just don't be as ruthless as you normally are."

"How about you just leave her alone." Sadie glared standing her ground as big sister.

Not being able to take it anymore Tommy stood up, "I can hang around whomever I want, despite what any of you say." 

As Tom walked away he heard Sadie yelling out, "Remember my fist your throat!"

Later that night Jude stood in front of the cloudy mirror of her cabin staring at herself. She was starting to wonder if letting Kat dictate her wardrobe was a good choice. She could barely recognize herself in her short flowered sundress.

Jude heard a cackling behind her, "Barbie is that you?"

She turned around with a cringed face to see Patsy bent over laughing, "This wasn't my idea."

"Lay off Pats she's got a hot date." Kat defended as she approached Jude and began to twist her soft curls around her finger to get the perfect relaxed swirl.

"Kat this isn't me." Jude huffed as she continued to watch herself in the mirror.

"Jude that's not the point! Do you wanna look good or not?" Kat hissed stepping back from Jude.

"She looks better in tee shirts." Patsy proclaimed taking a seat on her cot.

Jude shrugged her shoulders, but before she could speak there was a knock at their cabin door. The three girls looked between each other and Kat squealed as she rushed to the door. She nervously fiddled with the bottom of her dress as the door slowly opened. When Tom's eyes set sight on Jude in that dress his jaw dropped. Kat smiled knowing she had done her job as Jude approached him with her head down trying to hide her red face. He stood in the doorway watching her head towards him and could not help but smile, she was so shy it was adorable. Jude grabbed her guitar case before heading out the door. She could still hear Kat squealing as the door shut behind the pair.

She heard Tom chuckle as she followed him, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed as he grabbed Jude's case form her, "Let me hold this."

"So where are we going?" Jude asked nervously as she watched the handsome man walk beside her.

"Just into the woods. There's a cleared path not too far from here."

"You don't plan on killing me and throwing my body into the lake, do you?" Jude joked with an anxious laugh. Once it came out it sounded a lot less creepy in her head.

Tom laughed it off again, "You're something else girl. But no actually I planned on burying you. Wouldn't want you to float up during the afternoon swim."

Jude dropped her jaw in pretend horror and jokingly shoved Tom, "Gee thanks."

Tom shrugged smiling knowing that his flirting was completely on point. The pair showed up at a lit path with white lights laced around a tree. The beauty took Jude back as Tom rested her guitar against a tree. Much like all over camp there were logs meant for seating. They sat beside each other and Jude searched the woods with her eyes feeling her stomach starting to flutter.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Tom grinned as he faced Jude. She felt his hand rest on her knee. His smile grew when she nervously ducked her head while shaking _no, _"Well you do Jude, really."

"Thanks Tommy."

"I have a confession." Tom cleared the air and Jude felt her stomach knot, she had hoped it wouldn't be bad. "I didn't just bring you out here to play for me." Her eyes widened in question and she tilted her head, "I wanted to get to know you more. There were always people around and our conversations were so brief, I just had to get you alone."

Jude felt her heart drop at his admission. It had seemed that all her prayers were answered Tom Quincy was into her. "I can't say I mind."

"Good, but don't think you'll get out of singing for me." He added nudging her arm against his.

They spent about an hour talking and getting to know each other. Tom learned Jude was about to be a sophomore at Carson High, exactly one town over from him. Jude learned Tom was heading to college in the fall approximately forty-five minutes from her whereabouts. Jude confessed she was always more of a Tom boy and the dress wasn't even her idea which was followed by Tommy assuring her she looks good in anything she wears. She learned Tom was an only child and had one pet dog, whereas he learned Jude only had Sadie and divorced parents. Things were going along smoothly.

"So favorite movie?" Tom asked wondering more and more about the gorgeous girl next to him.

"Oh that's tough." Jude huffed as she stared at the sky searching for the answer, "Well this is gonna sound childish but I love the Little Mermaid."

Tom chuckled, "That's cute." He leaned to the side of him to grab Jude's guitar, "Mind if I play something?"

"Go ahead." Jude smiled as he placed the guitar in his lap. After yesterday she knew his playing and voice was heavenly and she was excited. He began to strum and she swore she knew the melody.

"_There you see her sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl." _If Jude wasn't completely infatuated with him before this moment she was now. He actually knew the words to a song from the little mermaid. She decided to join in the singing.

"_Yes, you want her look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl." _Tom was unable to continue singing as he took in the voice of what he was sure an angel. He was not expecting her to be this amazing and it almost took his breath away.

Tom picked up singing again as they leaned closer and closer towards each other, _"Shalalalala. My oh my looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad it's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl."_

Their voices became closer to a whisper as they were singing against each other's lips. Tom lost his concentration as his fingers fumbled with the guitar before the music came to a stop. Both of them were so close they could taste one another's breath and both had a smile plastered to their faces. Just before Tom could seal the deal a male presence made themselves known.

"Curfew."

Tom swore under his breath as he pulled back from Jude to look in front of him, "Thanks Kwest, thanks a lot."

Kwest started laughing and looked at the girl beside him, "You must be Jude." She nodded her head confused as to how the stranger knew her, "Tom's told me about you. I'm Kwest by the way."

Jude couldn't help but feel her stomach flip again; he had been talking about her. "Nice to meet you Kwest."

As they all headed back towards the cabins Jude couldn't help but curse the camp. Was this place really that bent on her not kissing Tommy? This was the second time the moment was ruined in two days. Jude craved to know what his lips were like; she craved to finally get her first kiss. After all of the cabin doors closed Kwest sat up in bed facing Tom.

"Just friends my ass."

Tom threw a pillow at his friend, "Save it."

Laughter filled the cabin as Tom just groaned. He desperately wanted to kiss Jude as well. He was determined to make it happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Boys**

Jude and the girls were woken up the next morning by a loud knocking coming from their door. Everyone looked at each other half asleep before Jude reluctantly got up to answer. She rubbed her eyes a few times wondering if her sister really had been at the door at 8am or if she was dreaming.

"Are you hooking up with Tom Quincy?" Sadie yelled pushing her way into the cabin. Yes, this was definitely not a dream.

Karma's ears perked to attention hearing about the camp counselor. Jude crossed her arms and slouched her stature as she faced Sadie; "You wake me up at the crack of dawn to ask me about Tommy?"

"Don't avoid the question Jude, just answer." Sadie demanded.

"We aren't hooking up per say." Jude admitted, "I mean we haven't even kissed."

"Kwest caught you two canoodling in the woods!" Sadie screeched throwing her hands in the air, "I thought you were smarter than to fall trap to that boy's charm!"

Jude gave her sister a distressed face, "Canoodling? Who even uses that word? Sadie you are nuts. Tom and I were just playing music and besides whether I want to hook up with him or not is none of your business."

"Oh yes it is Jude Harrison. I'm your big sister and as your big sister I'm here to protect you!" Sadie argued trying to make Jude understand she should tread lightly.

Jude began to laugh, "Sades I'm fifteen. Let me live."

"Exactly you're fifteen! I don't want you to get hurt." Sadie cried out lowering her tone.

"I can make my own decisions." Jude stated calmly resting her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Trust me."

Sadie huffed realizing her defeat, "Okay but when something goes wrong don't get mad when I say told ya so."

Much later in the afternoon Karma was propped up on her elbows tanning in the grass by the lake. She was keeping a close eye on Tom and Jude frolicking in the water and splashing around with each other. Her eyes glared at the pair as they laughed and found any excuse to touch one another. Spied, Wally, and Kyle ran up to Karma like lost puppy dogs and fell beside her.

"My lady." Spiederman cooed as he turned his head to her.

Karma rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "Boys."

Wally followed Karma's death stare to see what she had been pouting at, "Is that Jude with that camp counselor guy?"

"It's disgusting!" Karma spat out in an outrage, "It needs to be stopped."

"Someone's jealous." Kyle snickered as Karma quickly reached over to slap the back of his head.

Karma turned to Spied with a grimace on her face, "Oh Spiedy, we're friends right?"

Spied's jaw dropped at the attention he was just given and her seductive tone, "We can be anything you want Karma."

"I need a favor boys." Karma stated sitting up. She tore her eyes from Spied to look at the couple in the lake again, "Every time you see them alone, just ruin the moment. Do not let them kiss!"

"Why would we do that?" Kyle asked as his eyes too laid on Tom and Jude.

"Don't you guys, like, feel brotherly about us yet jeeze, he's gonna hurt Jude!" Karma mocked concern the group and they all just chuckled.

"Not really our problem. Ladies have hormones just as much as us boys. I would never cock block a bro," Wally explained enthusiastically.

"Fine then I'll show you my boobs." Karma left out an offer that was hard to resist.

All three boys looked amongst each other in awe before simultaneously responding "Deal!"

Just then the boys stood up ripping off their shirts. They all began to run towards the dock and made sure to jump in right next to Tommy and Jude to disrupt their intimate playfulness in the lake. Jude looked at the boys as they all stared at her with crazy eyes.

She immediately felt uneasy, "Boys why are you looking at me like that?"

Spiederman wickedly smiled, "Better start swimming dude."

"Shark!" Kyle screamed before the three started to chase after Jude.

Her stomach rumbled with laughter as she splashed around trying to avoid the boys as they rushed after her. Tom decided to step out of the lake feeling his moment was more than ruined. Jude barely noticed as he climbed on to the dock and grabbed a towel. Tom chuckled as he watched Jude interact with the Spiederman Mind Explosion and decided he'd have his time later with her. He made his way to a picnic table in the shade as he placed the towel around his neck. Tom took a deep breath as he continued to watch Jude swim around frantically. Just looking at her caused the biggest smile to sit on his face and the anticipation in his bones to kiss her was growing every second his eyes were on her. There was something about Jude, she was charismatic and fun and passionate in every sense of the word. After getting to know her so well last night he felt a connection between them. Part of him had some reserves knowing she was so young and from what he could tell innocent, but he was drawn to her like a magnet.

"Oh hey Tommy." Karma interrupted his thoughts as she took a seat beside him.

He broke from his daze to stutter over his words, "Uh hey Ka-Karma." Truthfully he almost forgot her name.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk later tonight and work on music or something." She tried using her most seductive and sexy tone as her hand brushed against his arm.

Tom still feeling uncomfortable from her sexual performance the day before cringed, "Actually Karma I'm busy with counseling things tonight."

Karma was shocked at her rejection, but just could not get the hint regardless, "maybe some other time."

Tom stood up to escape the situation and left on a, "Yeah maybe."

As Tom made his way to change clothes at the counselor's cabin Kwest rolled up beside him, "I did not just see you turn down an easy piece of ass."

"She's too easy. " Tom shrugged his shoulders responding to Kwest.

"Or maybe Jude just has all your attention." Kwest gloated thinking back to how he found the pair the night before.

"Maybe." Tom smiled while looking at Kwest.

"Ah, he admits it!" Kwest heckled as he patted Tom on the back, "I heard you singing that song last night. You realize I could embarrass you so tough with that story?"

"Hey man, she was eating it up. I have no shame in my game, but you totally killed it. You couldn't have waited just a few seconds longer?" Tom asked in a frustrated tone.

"You haven't done anything with her yet have you?" Kwest questioned while raising an eyebrow. Tom sighed shaking his head, "Holy shit you had Portia out of her pants in one night and you can't even kiss Jude."

"We keep getting interrupted." Tom groaned, "I'm honestly dying to get my lips on her."

Little did the two boys know a creeping figure lurked behind them trying to ease drop. She could hardly contain her excitement listening in and a small shriek escaped her mouth causing both boys to turn around. Tom gave the girl standing there a questioning look before realizing whom it had been. "Aren't you Jude's roommate?"

"Roommate, best friend, wardrobe and makeup assistant, I'm many things." Kat beamed proudly.

"Kat right?" He asked slightly remembering Jude discussing her previously.

"Right. So you wanna kiss Jude?" Kat crossed her arms smirking and jumping right to the point.

Kwest chuckled as Tom nodded his head, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Kat admitted, "I can help you."

"I'm listening."

Jude sat on the ground surrounded by her roommates and SME. They stared at the projection screen before them that was placed on the outside wall of the auditorium. It was one of many movie nights that would be spent under the stars. Appropriately playing was the movie Parent Trap and everyone around them was buzzing and munching on snacks. Kat searched the crowd for Tom, who during the movie, was to sneak Jude away to get a little alone time. As the movie progressed Tom waited until on the counselors were distracted before sneaking behind Jude.

He whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" His hands were wrapped around her eyes and she jumped from his touch, but knew instantly who it had been.

"Tommy!" She whispered a little too loudly causing _shhs_ to be sent her way.

"Come on girl," He grabbed her hands and pulled Jude from the movie.

Karma's eyes darted to follow them and she nudged Spied to watch where they were going. Spied got the boys attention and Wally tried to protest, "Guys this movie is a classic come on!"

"Boobs," was all Spiederman had to say before they too made their way from movie night.

Tom held Jude's hand and walked her to a desolate spot behind the sleeping cabins. They sat next to each other on a bench. He worked his arm around her and kissed her temple, "Thanks for coming with me."

Jude blushed from his tenderness, "As if I'd say no."

Tom shrugged as he continued to hold on to her, "I can't read you. Maybe you aren't into me at all."

Jude jerked her head to stare at Tom, "Me not into you? Impossible Tommy. I'm surprised I got so lucky."

Tom was taken back by here genuine sweetness. No one has ever said they were lucky to have him, "Jude you're gorgeous and talented; how could I not want you?"

"Really?" She hushed against his lips. She knew it, this was it; this was their time.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I first met you," Tom confessed as his hand caressed her cheek.

Just as their lips were ready to touch a weird man made _mooing _nose came from the bushes not too far from them. They nervously pushed apart and looked around trying to figure out where the noise came from. Spiederman hit Wally in the bushes and whispered, "Moo? Are you serious! Cows aren't in the woods."

"I didn't see you guys trying anything," Wally complained.

"Shut it guys." Kyle mumbled as their eyes went back to the couple on the bench.

"That was-"

"Weird." Jude finished Tom's sentence and he nodded his head before taking her face back in his hand.

"Where were we?" Jude bit her lip before getting closer to him. She felt his lips graze hers and her stomach exploded and she was certain this is what people meant when they said they felt fireworks. But before any tongue could be introduced a stick landed directly on her head forcing Jude to pull away.

"What the hell?" Jude groaned as she stood up looking around.

Tom rose next to her, "Alright who's out there."

They both heard laughter coming from a bush near them and they crept towards it slowly. Jude had a pretty good idea about who it would be and she cautioned Tom to keep quiet with her finger as they approached it. The boys could barely control their chuckling when the bush parted and Jude shouted, "Ah ha!"

The boys hopped up and took a step backward. Tom looked at the three of them with an agitated face, "run!"

"Quincy before you-" Spied started to talk but Tom just shook his head and Wally and Kyle were out.

Spiederman didn't waste any more time as he turned to follow his friends and Tom lazily chased after them. He ran them far enough away hoping they'd be too scared to return. Slightly out of breath Tom appeared before Jude again, "What is their problem?"

Jude just giggled at his breathlessness, "Who knows."

"Maybe they have a crush on you."

"Wouldn't do any good for them." Jude stated as she stood in front of Tom still smiling.

"And why's that?" Tom asked with a seductive tone as his hand grazed up and down the side of Jude's arm.

She bit her lip and leaned closer, "I'm kinda into someone else."

"Oh really? Who?" He joked knowing exactly whom she was into.

"Well I was kinda wondering if you'd hook me up with Kwest." Jude played as she wiggled her eyebrows. Tom's jaw dropped and his hands flew to his heart. She couldn't help but giggle, "Just messing Quincy."

"That's what I thought." Tom grinned before pulling Jude close to him. He loved how they could banter back and forth, but never tire of each other's company. He could hardly control himself, this time this kiss would not be short. His tongue traced her lips and Jude nervously allowed it into her mouth. She was extremely inexperienced and nervous as her tongue slid to tangle with his.

Jude pulled back leaving Tom with his mouth still open, "Sorry, I suck at this."

Tom kept his eyes closed and pulled her face to his, "No, not even a little bit." He continued to forcefully kiss her and Jude melted into his arms. He wrapped himself around her as Jude placed her hands behind his neck. Tom held Jude firmly as his tongue devoured her mouth like he had dreamt of for the past 72 hours. He never felt so much emotion in one kiss before. This was not his normal summer fling Jude was undeniably different.

As their kiss eventually broke apart Jude was trying to catch her breath, "Wow."

Tom nodded his head in awe; he couldn't even form a thought after a kiss like that. "Yeah."

She smiled noticing how happy he appeared and her heart was screaming on the inside that she had gotten her first kiss. "Sorry to ruin this romantic moment blondie, but it's time to get into our cabins."

Jude jerked back to see Patsy smoking a cigarette against the back of a cabin, "You smoke Pats?"

"How else would I be able to deal with this camp?" Patsy let out a laugh.

Jude turned to Tom; "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course Harrison." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, "Get to bed girl."

Jude parted from Tom and walked towards Patsy feeling as if she was floating. Patsy rolled her eyes, "I didn't think you'd be into the whole pretty boy thing."

"He's a lot more than looks." Jude defended as Patsy threw out her cigarette and they headed for their sleeping quarters.

It had only been three days at Camp Lakewood and Jude already knew this would be one of her best summers so far. She never knew one guy could have her this flustered, and Tom definitely never thought a girl could get him like she did. Both looked forward to what the rest of the summer had in store for them, which was sure to be a lot. Jude and Tom also became more aware that there were plenty of more moments to be interrupted, but it was a thought that only mildly bothered them. Let the teenage hormones rage and the sneaking around begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Karma is a Bitch**

One week passed since Tom and Jude's first kiss and they were practically inseparable. Karma sat on top of the picnic table staring down the couple, who where playing guitar under a large oak tree. She kept a steady glare letting out angry sighs every time she saw the way Tommy smiled at her. Karma was never used to not getting what she wants, especially who she wants. Her determination at this point, was over the top. Per usual Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally bombarded her thoughts and commented on her jealousy.

"Still not talking to you guys," Karma snarled not breaking her death stare on the pair.

"Dude come on we tried!" Spiederman interjected. She had sworn them off after they failed at keeping Tom and Jude apart.

"It's not our fault he's into her." Kyle remarked while rolling his eyes. He was the only one who started to see the evil bitch inside Karma, and was not as willing to kiss her feet like his hormonal ridden friends.

Karma not paying attention to the boys, broke her own train of thought with an idea, "Break them up."

"Karma you are insane," Kyle groaned resting his head in his hands.

"Quincy almost killed us when we tried stopping their make out sesh, it's not happening." Wally explained as he began to look at Tom and Jude.

"No listen. All I need is for you guys to make Jude see him kiss me!" The boys all looked at her like she had six heads and she groaned, "I'll get him alone in the auditorium tonight, and all you have to do is bring Jude and I'll do the rest."

"He's not going to kiss you." Spied commented with jealousy, he's been lusting after Karma since he laid eyes on her.

Karma realized the green monster in his voice and smiled wickedly, "Spiedy if you do this for me I'll give you what you've been waiting for."

Spied's head poked up, "What're you talking about?"

"I'll kiss you." Karma seduced resting a hand on his knee.

Spied's face lit up, "Done deal." Wally and Kyle groaned simultaneously, they knew this was an awful idea.

Jude set down her guitar in frustration and Tom picked his head up from strumming, "What's wrong babe?"

"Karma can't keep her eyes off you." Jude stated in an annoyed tone, "She literally just stares at us all day!"

Tom leaned over caressing Jude's cheek with his hand, "Don't let it get to you."

She comfortably let out a breath while letting her face sink into his hand, "She wants you."

"And I want you," he hushed lightly placing a kiss on her lips.

Jude swooned at his gentle touch before pulling back, "So what are we?" Tom tilted his head taking in the question. Normally this was a dreaded question with a loaded answer. He would usually go on a word spree informing the girl he doesn't believe in labels because they don't come close to how he feels. It was always bullshit making the girl of the summer believe she was special and okay with the fact they weren't official. Jude watched his thought process and furrowed her eyebrows, "Just forget I asked."

Tom snapped out of his daze and turned to Jude, "No, you're my girlfriend." He could not believe those words even left his mouth. Tom Quincy had a girlfriend for the first time in his life. Well that is if you don't count Susan from third grade, who gave him his first little kiss. She was the girl who started Tom's addiction; his very full-blown addiction to needing every single girl's attention and affection within a ten-mile radius. But now it seemed the only attention he was seeking was Jude's and that's how he knew.

Jude pulled Tom in for a kiss, which lead to a tender make-out session. She pulled away slightly breathless, "Boyfriend." Her lips curved into a smile before Tom pressed against them again.

A cleared throat caused them to jump apart, "Better not let the camp officers catch you."

Jude looked up to her sister who had her arms crossed, "Uh, hey Sades."

"We're just friends." Sadie mocked Tom as she stared down on him, "Bull fucking shit."

Jude stared at the two confused. Tom grunted and spoke up, "I know what I said Sadie, but things change. That was before-"

"Before what?" Sadie questioned in irritation. She did not want to see her baby sister get hurt. Little did Jude know, Sadie fell for the Quincy charm at fifteen too. She was long past her freshman crush and even became pretty good friends with him after the fact, but she refused to let her own flesh and blood go through the ropes as well.

"Before I kissed her." Tom stated very sternly grabbing Jude's hand, "Jude is my girlfriend Sadie, lay off."

Sadie's jaw dropped and eyes widened; Tom Quincy didn't have girlfriends. Without thinking first she just started laughing, "Tom Quincy has a girlfriend!" She couldn't hold in her laughter, "This is rich."

Jude glared at her sister, "What's so funny?"

Sadie tried containing herself to speak, "For as long as I've known Tom he doesn't have girlfriends, just flings." Through the words Sadie let out small giggles, "Wait til Portia hears this."

Tom just groaned and Jude stared into the distance with confusion on what her sister just said. Like Sadie promised, she told Portia, who in turn told everybody. By mid day the whole camp was well aware of the fact Tommy and Jude were an item. Everybody whispered as they walked by and they knew they were the center of attention. Jude made her way to her cabin as Tom went off to get ready for dinner. While Tom was making his way to the dining hall he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"When were you gonna tell me Jude is your girlfriend?"

Tom pushed away from the figure, "Kwest man, who all knows?"

"Everyone." Kwest chuckled patting him on the back, "I almost didn't believe it."

"Well believe it."

"When did this even happen?" His friend asked knowing of Tom's past reputation.

"It just happened. I had an amazing week with her. She's so much fun to be around and to make out with," Tom smirked thinking about his many heated sessions with Jude in the wilderness, "and it totally turns me on I can't get past first base. She's just not like other girls man so when she asked me this morning what we were I just blurted it out. I made her my girlfriend."

"I'm actually really proud." Kwest stated with a grin, "I knew something was going on I barely saw you all week."

"Sorry about that, I just can't get enough." Tom admitted; he was completely wrapped up in Jude.

"Well how about you bring her around your friends," Kwest nudged his shoulder before they both entered the dining area.

Later that night Karma ran up to Tom who was setting up a fire and grabbed his arm. Tom didn't know why he agreed to go with Karma, but the death grip she had on his arm was a big factor. She insisted she just wanted to show him a song she prepared. She promised she'd leave him alone if he'd just listen once, and she wouldn't go away until he said _yes._

Just as Karma got Tom in the auditorium Spied was heading to convince Jude to follow him. Kyle ran up to his side, "This isn't right dude, don't do it."

"I know once she kisses me, she'll want me man. This is my chance." Spiederman stated having a theory on how to win Karma's heart.

"You're messing up a relationship to kiss a girl. You are so selfish!" Kyle spit out in agitation.

"Go away man." Spied knocked on Jude's door.

Back at the auditorium Karma was standing in front of Tom. He looked at her in confusion, "Okay where's this song you've been talking about?"

"We'll get to that," Karma grinned as Tom groaned.

"Look I know you're into me, but it's not gonna happen." Tom asserted himself.

Karma rolled her eyes, "I get it."

Just at that moment she heard the door creek open and that's when she pulled Tom in for a kiss. It was brief, but just enough for Jude to see and run. Tom hurriedly pushed Karma off him swearing before chasing after Jude.

"Babe, wait up!" He shouted after the retreating blonde. They had almost the whole camp watching them.

Jude turned around with tears running down her face, "It's over."

After those two words she ran into the woods as fast as she could, not caring that she didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away. Tom stood in the middle of the camp completely dumb struck over what just happened. Without any hesitation a hand met his face fiercely. Tom turned to Sadie while holding his face, "That's for my baby sister." She slapped him again, "and that was for me."

Before he could even explain himself Sadie rushed off to follow Jude. Tom was furious and saddened all in one; he couldn't comprehend his emotions they were all coming too fast. "One fucking day." He mumbled. One day was his longest relationship to this date.

Back in the auditorium Spiederman walked up to the overly excited Karma, "So I want my half of the deal."

Karma was broken from her happiness and looked to Spied in disgust, "Let's get this over with."

Spiederman ignored her apparent uneasiness and grabbed her by the waist, "My lady."

Their lips touched and he would not let her pull away until he got some tongue. She lost herself a little in that kiss, but she would never admit it. Just as Spied was getting into and grabbing her ass, Karma pushed him away and slapped him, "You're such a pig."

She stormed off and Spied placed his hand to his cheek smiling and talking to himself, "Awesome."

Sadie found Jude eventually sobbing on a log. She made her way to sit beside her and pulled her into an embrace. Her hand patted Jude's hair, "Shh Jude it's okay. He isn't worth the tears."

Jude picked up her head and tried wiping away the pesky mascara under her eyes, "I know I know. I'm a dork."

Sadie chuckled assisting her sister in wiping away tears, "No Jude, you're young."

"I get caught up in a boy after week. How gross is that?" Jude made a joke of her situation, "He kissed Karma."

Sadie shook her head, "A long time ago I fell for him too." Jude looked at her with wild eyes and she just laughed, "I'm way over it, don't worry. But he breaks hearts Jude, that's why I tried to protect you. Karma is just a waste of space no talented slut bag, you're something special Jude. Don't let any guy, especially Tommy make you feel any different."

"Thanks Sadie." Jude sniffed as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder, "You're actually a pretty cool sister."

"Eh I know." Sadie joked before getting serious again, "But really Jude, it's his loss."

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Jude mumbled into Sadie's shoulder. She was heartbroken and it sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Work For It**

Kyle and Wally realizing Karma's evil plan was a success they decided to take manners in their own hands. They found themselves pounding on Jude's cabin door first thing the next morning. Jude treaded to open the door, still half asleep. As soon as she saw the usually mischievous boys at her door she tried shutting it.

They easily pushed past and entered her room, "We have something important to tell you!"

Wally looked around, "Where's Karma?"

"Probably with my ex boyfriend," Jude shot back bitterly.

"That's what we're here about." Kyle admitted while going to take a seat on a random bed, but ended up sitting on a person.

"Ow, get off me!" Kat groaned pushing Kyle away, "Jude it's early, what are these idiots doing here?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself!" Jude crossed her arms and slouched against the cabin's wall.

"Well if you let us explain!" Wally threw his hands in the air causing Kat and Jude to giggle lightly.

"Okay so Karma totally set you up Jude!" Kyle spit out barely able to contain it.

Jude's eyes widened and she walked closer to him, "Go on."

"She kissed Tommy!" Wally began to explain, "And bribed Spied with hooking up to get you to see it!"

"You see Jude, she doesn't want you two together!" Jude's face was filled with furry and she didn't care what she looked like she stormed out of the cabin leaving the boys and Kat to stare at each other in confusion.

Jude exited her sleeping quarters in plaid boy boxers rolled up and a white tank top that revealed her stomach. Her hair was in a wavy mess and she had cried off all her make up the night before. She managed to have her pink bunny slippers on to complete her look. Every one pointed at Jude as she feverishly walked towards the lake where she noticed Karma tanning. Kwest hit Tom's shoulder to point his attention to Jude.

"What the fuck is your problem Karma?" Jude shouted staring down at Karma.

Karma began laughing as she pushed herself off the ground to stand up, "Oh poor Jude. Sorry your boyfriend realized who the better choice was!"

"You really thought Kyle and Wally could keep their mouths shut!" Jude hissed as she pressed her hands to Karma's shoulders to give a gentle shove.

"So what? I set you up. He would've came to me eventually!" Karma cringed her face in an aggressive manner before shoving Jude back.

"You are such a narcissistic bitch!" Jude yelled out before pushing Portia into the lake causing a loud shriek a bunch of laughter from the campground.

From a distance she heard Patsy screaming, "That's my girl! Get 'em Blondie!"

Tom looked to Kwest grinning, "That's my girl."

Jude smiled to herself as she walked away feeling completely satisfied and confident even in her pajamas. Tom knew this was his chance so he ran after her and grabbed her elbow to pull her to him. Jude sighed in frustration as soon as their eyes met.

"Jude can we talk?"

"Look Tommy I know she kissed you-" Jude began to explain, but Tom jumped to conclusions.

"So we're back together?" He asked excitedly.

Jude yanked her arm from his grasp, "No Tom!"

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong SHE KISSED ME! You said it yourself." He exclaimed throwing his arms outward.

"You put yourself in that situation Tommy. I sat there hours before that saying how badly she wanted you and you willingly go off with her?" Jude was not giving in this easily. She didn't want to be the naïve little girl who was a fool for love. After her talk with Sadie she realized she needed to have more self-respect and she wasn't going to find that in trailing Tom like a lost puppy. "Just because I rushed into a relationship with you does not mean I'm gonna rush back!"

Tom almost laughed thinking that Jude rushed anything. He had gotten girls out of their pants quicker than he got Jude to kiss him. He contained himself though not wanting to ruin his chances, "I know I'm stupid Jude, I just wanted her to finally leave me alone. She said if I just listened to one song she'd back off."

"I don't care Tommy, you should've brought someone with you or something." She was not ready to admit defeat no matter how badly her heart urged her against the battle.

"Jude please, you're my first girlfriend, which is actually really pathetic, but I'm really into making this work," if you don't count Susan from the third grade.

"Well say hello to your first ex-girlfriend!" Jude remarked very smugly.

"Unbelievable." Tom mumbled to himself, "We have all summer here Jude, I will get you back."

Jude let a smile escape her lips, "I'm not just some Tom Quincy groupie like half this camp; I'm different. You're good looks and charm will not get to me like before. I'm immune." That was somewhat of lie, the way he was looking at her now in disbelief was actually one of his cutest faces yet, but she had to snap herself from that thought.

He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was determined, "I know you're different Jude, that's why I'm just gonna have to fight for you."

Jude was taken back by his response and all the more flattered, "Fight hard Quincy, fight hard."

After her last words she continued to head back to her cabin not ready for the day and in dire need to change. Kwest walked up to Tom to ask about how their talk went. He laughed when he saw Tom's jaw dropped in awe as he stared at Jude walking away. He was absolutely lost in the way she had just blown him off and how good her hips and ass looked in those boxer shorts.

"So how'd it go?"

Tom shook his head and turned to his best friend, "We're still broken up."

"Wow Tommy Q got denied. This is a first." Kwest chuckled, "Plenty of fish left in this lake here man." He joked referring to the ever so clever _plenty of fish in the sea_ comment most breakups lead to.

"Nah man, Jude's my fish." Tom declared as he stared at her cabin, "Just gotta get her back on the hook."

It was late afternoon and Jude was sitting on a picnic bench with her guitar in her lap. All of her friends were swimming, but all Jude wanted to do was work on her music. Lately she had been overly inspired and at the end of the week she planned to perform for her music group. She was deep in thought and barely noticed when someone took a seat next to her. Her humming slowed as the presence made themselves known with a throat clear.

She looked beside her in curiosity, "Kwest, right?"

"Yeah." Kwest replied, "Look I'm gonna get to the point-"

"Did Tommy send you to dis his dirty work?" She interrupted with an eye roll.

Kwest chuckled, "Something like that, he just wants me to invite you out tonight. There's an old cabin way back in the woods that was abandoned by this place and a few of us are gonna drink there."

"I don't know Kwest, I really don't drink and I just broke up with Tommy." Jude was conflicted; on one hand she wanted to be in his presence on the other she was still irritated with his stupidity.

"Bring a friend and just meet us at midnight under the big tree." Kwest stood up and walked away, he was sure she would come.

Jude was in her cabin later that night sitting on Kat's bed. They all collectively agreed to ignore Karma until she apologized or became a better person; both of which seemed highly unlikely.

"Come on Jude, let's go tonight we need excitement!" Kat begged as she brushed Jude's hair.

"I could use a real drink," Patsy added as she carved into the wood beside her bed with her pocketknife.

Karma peeked her head in interest "Go where?"

They all ignored her and continued their talk, "but Tommy is gonna be there." Jude made it a point to glare in Karma's direction.

"He didn't even do anything Jude. Our roommate was being a whore!" Kat spoke out not caring at all. Karma let out an angry grunt as she threw her magazine to the floor and walked into their bathroom.

"Come on Blondie, booze over boys!" Patsy jumped off her bed and walked towards Jude.

"We can make you look all pretty and make him realize what he's missing out on." Kat grabbed Jude by the shoulders and shook her, "Please!"

"Fine!" Jude gave in. She knew all along she would end up under that tree since the moment Kwest brought it up.

Jude put on a pair of her high wasted shorts and took one of Kat's sunflower crop tops and accompanied it with a knit black cardigan. She pulled on her converse and was ready to go. Patsy and Kat squealed before sneaking out of the cabin. They remained quiet knowing it was key to not get caught by the officers. They saw the cluster of shadows by the tree and sped up their pace. As soon as Jude showed up Kwest smirked, "Knew you'd show."

"Shut it." Jude muttered under her breath just as she caught a glimpse of Tommy.

They began their tread through the woods and all they had were a few flashlights. Jude stepped on a large branch and the noise freaked her out as she jumped back from the group. Tom fell back to see what was wrong.

"You okay?" He whispered grabbing her hand.

She pulled herself away, "I'm fine Tommy."

"Just hold my hand Jude. It doesn't mean anything, I'll just help you through the woods." Tom cooed trying to grab her hand again. She gave in when his touch was gentle and the heat filled her bodied. Jude sighed knowing this was one of the first signs of defeat.

When they reached the cabin Jude quickly snapped her hand from Tom's causing his face to fall. They entered the cabin and Kwest set up lanterns fueled by flame. Jude stood next to Kat and Patsy anxiously looking around, she wasn't sure what to do. Patsy fled the group as soon as the first bottle of alcohol was brought out. Jude's eyes lay on Sadie's and for the first time she realized her sister was there. She walked over to her.

Sadie already had a water bottle filled with liquor and looked to Jude, "Please say you didn't come with Tommy."

"I won't break that easy." Jude stated as her eyes looked over to Tommy.

"Good sis I'm proud. Kwest told me about the Karma thing, but I think you should make him work for it. We both think it's funny how much he sweats you." Sadie handed Jude the bottle, "Drink, loosen up."

Jude took a sip and almost threw up on the spot. Sadie burst out laughing, "Hey, I never drank before!"

An hour passed and Jude was overly tipsy. She was stumbling around the cabin holding on to Kat, "This is fun!"

Kat began to crack up as she sat Jude on the floor of the cabin in a corner, "See aren't you glad I convinced you to come?"

"I really really really am." Jude beamed as she sipped from the water bottle. Tom walked up to the pair sitting on the ground. As soon as Kat saw how close he was she stood up and patted him on the back before leaving them to talk. "Oh if it isn't the cheater!"

Tom groaned as he sat beside her. He could hardly drink or enjoy his time having Jude because he couldn't call her _his. _After holding her hand he had hope she'd actually give him the time of day, but that was the complete opposite. She did everything to keep her distance even in a small cabin. "Jude can't we at least be friends?"

Jude laughed obnoxiously, "Oh so now you give up already and wanna just be friends?"

"No Jude that's not what I meant. I just don't want you ignoring me." Tom tried settling her down by placing a hand on her leg.

She barely noticed the added heat as she turned to face him, "It's easier that way."

"What do you mean Jude?"

"I don't want to give in." She whispered to him with the stench of alcohol lingering on her breath, "I just wanna be worth something you know Tommy." The alcohol was bringing out her honesty and the fact she wasn't full blown belligerent allowed her speech to be nearly normal with slight slurs, "I want you to earn me, last time I just fell for it all basically the first day. I don't wanna be the stupid little girl who gets hurt. I don't wanna be like all your past summer flings."

Tom began to understand where Jude was coming from, "Jude I never meant for you to feel that way. I really care about you, which is totally surprising to me. I don't know if you have been clued in or not but I used to mess with girls, but you Jude," he paused searching for the right words to say, "You're different."

Jude melted right on the spot, "You really mean it?"

"I've never been so sure of something." Tom cupped her chin, "This past week was one of the best weeks I've ever had. I've gone a day without you by my side and let me tell you it's been shit. I can't focus on anything because all I can think about is you hating me."

"I don't hate you Quincy." Jude hushed as their lips neared.

"Believe in me again Jude and I promise I won't hurt you." Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the honesty she saw in his eyes, but she gave in and kissed him. There was little tongue and it was brief, but it was enough to satisfy Tom's heart.

She pulled back and looked at him with her big blue eyes staring deep into his, "Not yet." Jude hushed as she bowed her head, "I can't let you in just yet."

Tom sighed, "As long as you need Jude."

"Just a little bit more." She whispered before emptying the liquor into her mouth and standing up. She headed for her friends who were lost in a card game amongst all the counselors. Jude sat Indian style to join the group. Tom stayed in his corner just watching the back of her and listening for her laughter. He was lost without Jude, which was weird considering how short a time he had known her. But he felt his want for her deep inside him, he knew she was special since the day he saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

I will be updating Without You sometime this week. I have most of the chapter written. This jommy love should make up for Without You's future chapters. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Peter Frampton**

Two days passed since the night in the cabin and Tommy barely got any attention from Jude and it was with out a doubt killing him. He cornered her the night after in the dining area because he was dying to just see her smile. She gave him what he wanted, but that was it before she swayed her hips away from him. It was a blissful yet saddened moment. Maybe it was wrong to think that he could have her back right away, he was so used to getting everything handed to him including women, so maybe this was his wake up call.

Now lost in deep thought he stared at Jude, as she laughed with her friends on the docks in a black bikini. She seemed to loosen up to everyone else as she strayed away from him. Beside him, his best friend Kwest, began to chuckle to himself as he caught Tom doing his daily stalking.

"T you're borderline creeping." Kwest shoved Tom's shoulder in a joking manner and to wake him from his daze.

He groaned in response, "I need to win her back. She looks so happy and I'm just so not."

"Dude Jude is busting your balls. She knows it wasn't your fault, but insists she needs time? Not to mention everyone saw you two make out in the cabin. Maybe she isn't as innocent and sweet as you thought because I'd say she's playing you." Kwest's eyes peered off to Jude running around with Kyle and Wally as they tried chasing her into the lake.

Tom became increasingly irritated with what he was hearing, "I don't believe she would do that man. You don't see the look in her eyes when we talk. You didn't see the way she acted that night in the cabin. She was so scared to let me in I could barely hear what she was saying. And she has a point, I knew Karma wanted me and still went off with her!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now. Man you went soft." Kwest declared finding it hard to stay serious.

"You just don't understand. Have you ever had an instant connection with someone? From the first time I-"

"Save it for Jude T because you're about to cross the line of embarrassing yourself." Kwest interrupted with a laugh.

Tom's eyes went wide as an idea played out in his mind, "You are a genius!" He excited standing up, "I just gotta be an epic hero romancer guy. Kwest man, thank you!"

Kwest squinted his eyes while raising his eyebrows in confusion as Tom marched away, "He needs help." He mumbled to himself before focusing back on the lake.

Jude was drying her hair in her towel while standing in the grass near the lake. She was having a surprisingly great day and it kept her mind from sinking back into Tommy thoughts. The only reason her confidence in a bikini had gone up was because her eating habits diminished over the past three days. She may have played it cool on the outside, but on the inside her body was battling over her Tom dilemma and hunger. She knew he watched her; his eyes were on her practically all day every day even when they were on good terms. She was flattered just as much as she was unhinged. She couldn't tell if he was plotting a way back to her or just plotting a way to trick her. Her face began to fall as her thought process over flowed with Tommy. A few minutes alone and her mind already sunk back to that. Just then she heard a voice calling her name. "Oh Jude!"

Her eyes were in disbelief. Who she saw couldn't be real. Was her mind and body that malnourished that she was hallucinating. But as the sight began to wave and come closer she realized that this was not a mirage. Jude began running to the figure before leaping into the boy's arms, "Jamie!"

She screamed into his ear before he set her down, "Someone's happy to see me."

"That would be an understatement." She beamed, as Kat appeared next to her, "How are you even here?"

"Well Kat over here informed me of her devious ways to end up here and then I thought to myself a Kat and Jude-less summer, how the hell would I manage?" The girls began giggling, "So Kat got everything set up, but I had to go to the states with Grams before I came, which is why I'm late."

Jude looked between her two best friends, "You sneaky bastards!" She pulled them into a giant three-way hug before pulling apart.

"I knew you needed us. It just wouldn't be summer if the three amigos aren't together!" Kat proclaimed as she put her arm around each of them.

They began walking together, "So some how I was put in a camp consoler bunk? I got the letter saying that because I'm coming late that was the only option left."

Jude's heart dropped, "Please don't say it's cabin-"

"30." Kat began to laugh uncontrollably and Jude's face cringed as Jamie looked between them, "Am I missing something?"

"That's Jude's lover boy's cabin!" Kat squealed, "There's just a little trouble in paradise right now."

"Do I need to get physical?" Jamie mocked as he fake buffed out his chest.

Jude shook her head with uneasy laughter, "No Jamie, I'm taking care of it."

"Care to fill me in on camp life?" Jamie asked laughing.

After a rigorous hour explaining the past two weeks in great detail at the girls' cabins Kat let out one last exhale, "And now Kyle and Wally have stayed away from Spiederman and Jude is ignoring Tommy!"

"Is this a summer camp or an awful Degrassi spin off movie?" Jamie spat out causing the cabin to fill with obnoxious laughter.

The day progressed and it was time for Jamie to settle into his cabin and Jude was worried. She knew Tom saw them hugging earlier and she knew what questions and topics would ensue. Jamie looked to Jude with a warm smile as they stood outside his cabin, "Don't worry Jude. I won't tell him about how you used to have braces and never knew how to brush the chocolate out."

Jude playfully punched his arm, "Shut it."

"I'll see you at dinner." Jamie assured before walking into the cabin.

He saw a tall dark man sitting on his bed lifting small weights and a boy with brown hair laying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. As soon as the door slammed behind him both pairs of eyes were on him. Tom's face evolved in alarm as he sat up from bed, _that's the boy Jude jumped on earlier_.

Before he could even open his mouth Kwest spoke up, "You must be Jamie; camp officers told me about you."

"Yeah that's me and you are?"

"Kwest," he then turned to point, "and that's Tommy."

"Ah, that's Tommy." Jamie grinned.

Tom shuttered knowing that Jamie had most likely heard the stories, "So you know Jude?"

"I've known her my whole life," Jamie laughed as he took a seat on the empty cot, "How'd you know?"

Kwest cleared his throat and tried fake coughing to cover his words, "He stalks her."

Tom immediately flung a pillow in Kwest's direction, "Shut it!"

Jamie chuckled thinking to himself how alike Tom and Jude are, "I've been warned you were probably gonna bombard me with questions."

"Only if you want to answer them," Tom redirected his attention back to Jamie.

"I've been also warned my balls would be cut off if I said anything."

"That's my girl." Tommy grinned to himself, not realizing his thoughts were audible.

Jamie shook his head smiling, "But I've never been afraid of Jude, so ask away."

Kwest stood up, "I've heard enough about her. Catch you guys at the dining hall."

After the door shut and Kwest had left Tom focused on Jamie, "Is she playing me?"

Jamie was so taken back by the question he began laughing, "Jude? That girl is as harmless as a fly. She wouldn't even know how to play someone, let alone have the heart to do it."

"I knew it. I could just tell, but I worry." Tom explained, "I need to win her back."

"Luckily you have a secret weapon, me." Jamie smirked, he wasn't sure why just yet, but he knew Tommy was good for Jude. He could see the way Tom's eyes lit up at just the mention of her, "I'm sure you know this, but Jude's love and passion is music. If there's any way you are gonna get to her, it's music."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Earlier I got the idea I need to do some big romantic gesture I just didn't know how! It's time to prepare a song." Tom smiled to himself leaning over his bed to grab his guitar.

So the plan was set, during dinner Tom was going to perform a song for Jude in front of the entire camp. It was the only way to make her see that no one could get to him. Dinner rolled around and the camp teens were shuffling in. Tom knew he had to wait until all the food was served because that's when the officers retire to their head quarters for their own meal, cooked much better than everyone else's. He had his guitar sitting beside him as he ate and stared at a table diagonal from him that contained Jude, Jamie, and all their friends.

Minus Spiederman and Karma that is, who were officially shunned until further notice. They found themselves eating together in the corner. The past few days Karma found out what her name really meant. She had to stomach getting closer to Spiederman because they were all each other had. She started to reconsider her bitchy self because it just was not working anymore. And her idea to kiss Tom? She regretted it even more, now he really didn't want to talk to her and her reputation was completely tarnished. She pushed her fork around on the plate staring at her food feeling hopeless.

"Cheer up my lady, they'll come around." Spied smiled nudging her.

"Shut up I am not your lady!" Karma almost shouted, but then her anger was paused when they both heard a guitar.

Spiederman looked to Karma after watching Tom approach Jude's table strumming away, "Is this real life?"

Karma had a disturbed look on her face, "Afraid so."

Jude's jaw dropped as his voice resonated,

"_Shadows grow so long before my eyes_

_And they're moving across the page_

_Suddenly the day turns into night_

_Far away from the city_

_Don't hesitate_

_'Cause your love won't wait_

_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna be with you night and day"_

Everybody's eyes were on Tom. Kwest and Sadie with equally petrified and shocked faces stared at each other at their table.

Sadie couldn't pull her eyes from Tom, as the song continued, "Is he really serenading my baby sister in front of everyone?"

"He's officially lost it." Kwest shook his head in disbelief, "He will never live this down."

"_Moon appears to shine and light the sky_

_With the help of some firefly_

_Wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine_

_I can see them under the pine_

_Don't hesitate_

_'Cause your love won't wait_

_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna tell you I love your way, oh_

_Wanna be with you night and day, oh yeah"_

Jamie who was next to Jude could not stop smiling. He had helped Tom plan this out and the process was truly beautiful and magical because it had everything to do with music and keeping his best friend happy. He watched as Jude's shocked ridden lips turned into a childish grin with red cheeks to match.

Kat poked Jamie's leg and whispered, "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"It's perfect right?" Jamie gloated watching Tom sing his heart out to Jude.

Patsy interjected instantly, "He's officially a pansy." Jamie looked over to the rocker chick sitting across from him and smiled. She was oddly attractive and her edginess had him captivated at the moment, or maybe it was the song getting to him, "What're you smiling at four eyes?"

"_Well don't hesitate_

_'Cause your love won't wait_

_I can see the sunset in your eyes_

_Brown and gray, blue besides_

_Clouds are stalking islands in the sun_

_I wish I could buy one_

_Out of season"_

Jude could not stop her face from lighting up and she could not stop the tears of joy from falling. This was one of the most romantic things to ever happen to her and he was one of the most handsome boys she ever laid her eyes on. There was no more confusion fighting inside of her, she knew. Tom Quincy was different; Tom Quincy was what she wanted. His blue ocean eyes met hers as he looked up from the strumming of his fingers. He saw the smile on her face and the light in her eyes that drew him to her since day one. His lips grinned, he did it; he got her back.

Much like a weird musical movie the whole camp began to sing along for the final chorus. Karma and Spied, first hesitant, began to fall into singing to each other with smiles. The moment was too silly to pass on and she needed some good harmless fun. Even Sadie fell trap to the song as she caught Kwest mumbling the lyrics under his breath. She couldn't help but to kick his leg from under the table. Their eyes met with grins as they too both joined in openly singing.

"_Don't hesitate_

_'Cause your love won't wait_

_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna tell you I love your way_

_Wanna be with you night and day_

_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna tell you I love your way_

_Wanna be with you night and day, yeah"_

The whole dining room was standing as the song came to an end. They all clapped and whistled feverishly. Jude was now standing before Tom and he adjusted his guitar strap so that it would rest on his back. He grabbed her hands gently, "Harrison."

"Quincy." She smirked before crashing her lips to his. Everyone whistled even more as the pair kissed and when they pulled apart both had red faces of embarrassment because of the crowd that surrounded them. Tom Quincy put his pride and heart on the line and he succeeded. Jude Harrison was back where she belonged, officially.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Virginity Crisis**

"Look Jude, I'm sorry." Karma spat out as she tried catching up with Jude, who was walking towards the lake. But when she heard those words escape she froze on spot with disbelief piercing from her eyes, "Before you say anything else I swear this is sincere. Having a major grungy hormonal skater boy as your only friend really teaches a girl a lesson."

Jude now faced Karma with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, "How can I believe that a monster is now suddenly a puppy dog?"

"I'd say I'm still far from being that sweet, but I'm smart enough to know when my ego needs to go. I crossed the line because I was-" she paused feeling nauseous even thinking about the word she was going to speak.

"You were what Karma?" Jude teased knowing exactly what was coming and how hard this was going to be for someone so narcissistic.

"I was jealous," she blurted out rather quickly with a pained look on her face. "I let it get the best of me and I used my charm and good looks to convince Spied to play along."

Jude rolled her eyes knowing Karma had to fluff her personal confidence somehow before this conversation was over, "So what, you want a truce?"

"Please Jude? I've never begged before but if I have to spend one more day listening to Spied go on about gross bodily functions I think I might hurt myself, or even worse him." Jude laughed at Karma's desperation and slightly felt bad. She knew how immature the SME boys could be, and could only imagine how torturous every hour of every day would be if it was spent with them.

"Just no more kissing my boyfriend and we have a deal." Jude offered her hand, but was taken back by the squeal and hug Karma planted on her.

She pulled back with her nose crinkled, "You forgot to use deodorant."

As Karma waltzed away Jude had a look of petrification as she sneakily bent her head to assess her smell. She winced and shyly ducked back towards the cabins. Just when Karma had finally made things right with her roommates, Spiederman found himself groveling at his friends' feet in their bunks.

"Come on dudes, if you take me back I'll let you have my playboy collection." Spiederman pleaded on his knees before Wally and Kyle.

"All of them?" Wally asked in amazement.

"Even Miss December," Spiederman added knowing it was a favorite amongst them.

Kyle grinned deviously, "Johnson Mind Explosion sounded horribly erotic anyway." Referring to the fact that Kyle's full birth name was Kyle Mathew Johnson.

Wally interrupted with confusion, "It would've been Kyle Mind Explosion?"

Kyle flicked Wally's head, "Dumbass Spiederman isn't dude's name."

Spiederman began to laugh as Wally's eyes got big, "Are you an illegal immigrant hiding behind someone else's identity?" He whispered staring at Spied in horror, "I won't tell anyone."

"His name is Vincent Spiederman Wally. God how long do you practice holding your breath under water?" Kyle retorted trying to hold back his chuckling. Wally has definitely lost too many brain cells.

Not understanding that lack of oxygen can damage brain function and thinking it was an actual question he responded, "I wanna be in a record book one day. I've gotten to almost over a minute!"

Spiederman began to laugh uncontrollably and Kyle joined in, as Wally just stared at them not sure what was going on, "I missed you guys." Spied blurted out, the boys were back.

On the other side of the camp Tom was relaxing on a bench with Kwest. His hands were resting behind his neck and he was beaming. He was the happiest he could be and tonight he had planned to take Jude to the abandoned cabin after everyone was asleep for alone time.

"Do you think I can have some alcohol for tonight?" Tom asked as he turned to his friend.

Kwest chuckled, "Trying to get lucky?"

"I just want to have a good time with my girl. That's all," Tom insisted as he readjusted himself to sit up straight.

"Good luck getting anywhere with Jude," Kwest snorted.

"And why's that?"

"T, the girl is obviously a virgin." He blurted out in laughter.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I like about her, but seriously man that's not the point of this."

"Right," Kwest couldn't help but to not believe Tom. Although he had gone emotional over the past few weeks for a girl doesn't mean his dick didn't do the thinking every now and then, "You can have a bottle. You know I bring enough for the whole summer."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Tom smiled wildly; he couldn't wait for his night with Jude.

It was dining hall hours and Jude invited Tom to sit with her and their group. He gladly agreed because anything that meant more time around his girl he jumped at. Jude was smiling away as they sat next to each other, everyone talking and getting along. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her sister feverishly walking towards the table.

Without hesitation the fuming blonde popped before the group, "Tom Quincy don't you dare think about deflowering my baby sister in that musty cabin with cheap booze!"

Jude spit out her water as Tom dropped his utensils in disbelief; his jaw hung low. "Uh Sades." Jude shot an uneasy look at her sister.

"Jude, your boyfriend here asked Kwest for a bottle for the two of you tonight. Don't be dumb." She crossed her arms and stared directly at Tommy.

"Sadie those aren't my attentions," he admitted as Jude stared at him for an answer.

Sadie rolled her eyes and walked around the table grabbing Jude by her arm, "We need to talk."

Sadie drug her out of the dining hall as fast as possible while everyone stared and small bursts of laughter came from random areas of the room. The whole camp practically heard Sadie's declaration. It's not every day a girl gets out-ed for keeping her hymen in tact in front of an entire room made up of mostly strangers. As soon as they reached the outdoors Jude ripped herself from her sister's death grip, "You really had to make such a big scene?"

"You're really going to have sex with Tommy? I get he sang to you in front of everyone but-"

"Sades, don't you know me better?" Jude thought her sister knew she wasn't that girl. She hardly knew Tom for a few weeks and her sister just assumed.

Sadie sighed in relaxation, "I'm sorry. Kwest just told me Tom asked for alcohol and I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"No shit," Jude mumbled, "my virginity will stay in tact thank you very much."

"Promise you'll come to me when you're ready?" Sadie asked with concern in her voice. She truly did care for her sister even if she didn't always show it.

"Yes Sadie, now can we drop this?" Jude was eager to end the conversation at hand, it was definitely one of the more awkward talks she had with her sister.

"I guess," Jude turned around to head back to her friends, "Have fun tonight."

Jude twisted her head back to smile at Sadie, "Thank you, I will."

Jude crept out of her cabin quietly and tiptoed to her meeting point with Tommy. She was nervous about what all he may have expected after the day's events, but she tried to not focus on it. Regardless of what he wanted it came down to what Jude was ready for and she had only hoped it wouldn't strain or damage their relationship. She approached his figure leaning against the tree and as soon as he saw her, a smile sprawled on his lips.

"Ready girl?" Tom questioned as he joined their hands together, intertwining their fingers. She nodded in response not wanting to make too much noise near the camp and he simply began to walk. They made their way through the woods once again with a flashlight until they approached the cabin. Jude took note of the light flickering through the cabin window and when she entered all she could do was grin. Tom had already set up a romantic area with candles, cups for drinks, fruit, and a navy blue blanket.

"You really pull out all the stops for me," Jude blushed as she took a seat on the covered ground.

He made his way down next to her, "Anything for you Harrison."

"Yesterday was seriously amazing," Jude announced staring into his eyes. Something about the candlelight made him look so handsome, and his lips looked so tempting. "We didn't really get much time after and I just wanted you to know it meant a lot to me."

"Jamie kind of gave me the idea, but I knew if I was gonna sing to you I had to make it epic." Tom chuckled as he plucked a strawberry from a bowl to bring to Jude's lips. He brushed lightly across before she opened, "Open wide girl."

She gladly accepted the strawberry and they began to feed each other fruit back and forth, but as the alcohol started disappearing into their systems the feeding frenzy turned into a food fight. Jude was throwing grapes at Tom's head giggling as he launched strawberries at her chest. Soon the food disappeared from their bowls and the couple was laughing endlessly while staring at each other. When Tom's fingers grazed the hand Jude was resting on their comical moment had began to subside when a more urgent and serious one settled in. He never saw such a beautiful site before as he did staring at her over the dimmed light of the cabin. Her eyes closed in anticipation as their lips met. He let their tongues dance as his hand cuffed the side of her face gracefully. Tom tenderly laid her down as he crawled on top of her to intensify their kiss. Jude let her hands roam up his shirt as her nails dug into his back; he had begun to grind against her core. She admitted it felt electrifying as his lips trailed kisses around her neck; she even let out the smallest of moans. Hearing her noises sent chills through Tom's body as his member stiffened against her. The fact he could make such a lustful sound escape her lips drove him crazy. His hands began to work up her shirt, but Jude instantly felt up uncomfortable when he went to discard her attire. Her sister's conversation played out in her head.

She politely pushed him off of her while catching her breath. He watched her curiously, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready to have sex Tom," she hardly whispered with nervousness coursing her tone and shaking reaching her hands.

Tom's face softened and he began to feel bad, "I'm so sorry Jude. Please don't think that's why I brought you here. I just wanted us to really be alone for once."

"No I'm sorry," she bowed her head feeling that she was a disappointment and he was just trying to be kind. "I should be more experienced like you. I know you have needs that I don't know if I'm ready to fulfill. I feel like such a prude, but I'm really nervous. I mean you were my first kiss and-"

Tom stopped her by resting a hand on thigh, "I was your first kiss?" He was taken back by her admission. Surely he could sense inexperience, but he couldn't imagine how any boy managed to not want to kiss her.

"I know I'm so lame," Jude bit her lip feeling even worse.

"No, not at all," Tom cooed while rubbing his hand on her thigh. "I actually think that is the cutest thing ever Jude. I like that you aren't like other girls. I like that you don't just give it up. It's just another way you're real to me, another way that reminds me how special you are."

Jude's face lit up, _how did he do that? _He could make her feel infinite as if she were the one and only girl that existed to him. "You amaze me Quincy."

"I just want you to feel comfortable with me babe. We will go as slow as you want to." He whispered against her ear before leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not saying I'll never give it up to you," Jude bravely confessed, "It's just too soon. I want to get to know you more and make sure that this thing between us is deep enough for that kind of thing." Tom's face lit up thinking that there was a possibility he could be the one to turn her into a woman. Something about how he addressed her unwillingness for sex made her that much more open to other things. It was obvious he cared and she knew he would be a gentle lover. She knew Tom Quincy could teach her things and she knew he wouldn't judge her. "I'm also not saying I'm not willing to try other things besides making out."

His head perked in interest as Jude grinned and shrugged shoulders seductively. He placed a kiss on her lips, "What kind of things?"

Jude felt the heat rush to her face as Tom's hand slid up and down her inner thigh; her shorts, mind you, were very short. "This is gonna sound really stupid, but do girls have to you know do it, to have an orgasm?"

Tom smiled wickedly at her question. Her naivety was one of the biggest turn-ons along with a large reason to why he liked her so much, "No there's other things that could make you cum." His hand could feel the warmth radiating from the crotch of her shorts.

Her breath became rigid as his tongue lapped her ear, "Like what?"

Tom's fingers pressed firmly against her heat and rubbed in a circle where he had expected her nub to be. Hearing those erotic moans escape her lips only showed him he was right, "Just tell me when you want me to stop and I will."

Jude nodded wordlessly unable to speak; she never experienced such a pleasure before. She began to press herself to his hand and watch as his fingers tugged at the buttons of her shorts. Tom kneeled as his hands gripped the rim of her pants, "This okay?" Once again she just gestured everything was fine and he proceeded to pull them off, "Don't worry, this isn't about sex. This is about you feeling good. Do you want me to make you cum girl?"

Jude's hormones were pumping strong through her veins tonight and the moistness in her panties was proof of that, "Just be gentle."

Tom nodded and licked his lips as he ducked down to press them to hers, "I can do that."

His hand traveled to her black lace boy short underwear and his fingers danced along the outside again to increase friction. The wetness encasing his hand was making his erection that much worse and his eagerness to touch her became that more prevalent. His hand dipped under her panties and her warm nub on his finger was by far his proudest moment yet. He soaked the juices in his hands and he appreciated how soft she kept everything. As his fingers pressed and rubbed feverishly Jude felt her body quivering and she could hardly keep her mouth shut. Tom was enjoying the moaning as his finger poked lightly at her entrance, "Do you trust me babe?"

Jude bit her lip hard; her body was aching for more. "Of course."

Slowly he let one finger enter Jude. He couldn't deny how tight and wet she was, but he knew he had to control himself for her sake. Jude gasped at this new feeling as he slowly dug in and out hovering beside her. She rested back on her elbows and threw her head back in ecstasy as his thumb pressed down on her clit while his finger still worked its magic, "Do you like that baby?"

"Yes Tommy." Jude panted as his pace began to speed up. His experience was obvious, but it hadn't taken her back; she was extremely grateful. Jude felt her walls tightening and he could too. Her vagina began to tingle intensely and her stomach muscles clamped. He quickly pulled his hand away and Jude sighed, "Wait, no." She begged knowing that she wasn't done just yet.

Tom smiled and repositioned himself between her legs; "I want you to cum in my mouth."

She wasn't used to such vulgarity, especially from his sweet lips, but it only made her body shiver more. No one had ever touched her like this and no one certainly ever had seen her exposed, well besides the god-awful doctor. She allowed him to remove her underwear, "I'm nervous."

His head peaked up, for he had already started lowering it, "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no." She hushed, her nerves were more for the fact that she couldn't help but wonder if her vagina was up to par with his liking. Without any more hesitation Tom dove his face into her walls. He dug his tongue deep inside and still worked his thumb against her swollen nub. Jude could hardly control herself as her hands instinctively grabbed her aching breasts. Her head flew back and she moaned loudly. The noises she made only made him work harder as his tongue dipped in and around her entrance. His finger feverishly rubbed her clit and that's when the tightening began again. Jude squeezed her breasts tightly feeling her back arch and body convulse. Her stomach dropped and Tom could feel her body reacting; he knew what was about to happen. He wanted to make this the best experience for her so he wrapped his arms around her ass while her back was arched and dove incredibly deeper into her with his tongue. Jude literally screamed out as her release was met with more handy tongue work. He licked her juices up loving every moment of her squirming body beneath his mouth. Once he felt satisfied he pulled himself up and wiped his lips revealing a grin.

Jude was breathless and let herself collapse completely on to the blanket. Tom rested next to her and placed a hand on her cheek so their eyes would meet, "You okay girl?"

"I'm in heaven," Jude gushed with bright red cheeks and jagged breathing. Tom beamed feeling proud, "Hey Tommy."

"Yeah Jude?" He whispered while caressing her cheek.

"Next time I wanna make you cum, with out you know, doing it." Tom's eyes widened and his face lit up. It was like being told Christmas was coming early as a five year old. Jude couldn't help but notice his reaction, which also caused her to smile.

"What're you doing tomorrow night Harrison?"

Jude giggled as she pressed her lips to his, "Paying you back."

Tom lay content staring into her lust ridden eyes as excitement filled his body. It wasn't sex, but it was close enough for him. "Are you aware how amazing you taste?"

She shook her head _no _with a smile. He could not wait for the rest of the summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Cupid's Arrow Bites Back**

Jude was glowing the minute she woke up. Her smile was permanent it seemed as everything she did it stayed put. She even forgot that she was supposed to stay grunge and pale as she soaked in the sun from the docks. Sadie curiously watched Jude from under the oak, noticing how overly joyous her sister had been that day. She knew Jude had been a lot less moody since she met Tom, but she had never seen her quite like this. Furrowing her eyebrows she searched the camp area for her sister's boyfriend wondering what his mood was like today. When her eyes spotted him she began to have a theory in her mind; one she was not so pleased with considering her talk the day before with Jude. Tom was beaming. He was waving and greeting everyone who passed him and even telling dreaded camp officers to have a _wonderful day. _But unlike last time Sadie was going to investigate before harassing her sister. She noticed Kwest and Tom in a conversation near the lake; probably so Tommy could watch Jude like he usually does. Quickly Sadie made her way to get closer to the friends chatting and she knelt beside a bench able to hear some of the conversion.

"I think I'm in love," Tom gushed staring over to Jude who had just flirtatiously waved at him.

Kwest rolled his eyes, "Man you've known each other for like two weeks. You sound like a middle school girl. Chill."

"It's like a figure of speech dude, not literally, well yet, but I'm really into her." Tom explained looking back to his friend.

"Yeah I think everyone knows that Tom, after your little dinner stunt," Kwest chuckled while shaking his head.

Tom just grinned widely, "Can you keep your mouth shut if I tell you something?"

Sadie tried to lean closer in on the conversation as she held on to the bench, "Did she really give it up already?"

Sadie's eyes widened and furry started building, "Keep it down Kwest, but no she's not ready." She let out a sigh of relief, "But she did let me know she was interested in other things."

"Like what?" Kwest asked honestly intrigued, he didn't think Jude would even let Tom get past making out. Although relieved her sister's hymen was still in tact, she was still anxious over what had happened.

"'Well let me put it this way, Jude Harrison tastes better than anything I've ever put my tongue to." Tom's grin was huge as his eyes trailed back to Jude tanning.

Kwest made a fake gagging noise, "I think I could've lived without hearing that."

Sadie was taken back, disgusted, and irritated all at once over what she just heard. She was so caught up in thought she didn't realize the campers on the bench were staring at her, "What're you doing?" A girl questioned loudly looking at Sadie. This caused Kwest and Tom to look back and Sadie couldn't form words; she had been caught. Tom's mouth opened in shock wondering how much Jude's sister had just heard.

Sadie collected herself and stood up, "I was just uh looking for my uh earing. I dropped it," She bent down and pretended to pick up a small object, "AHA! Got it." She excited before trying to rush away, she wasn't sure how to confront her sister or Tom on the matter, but that didn't matter if she was ready or not because Tom was rushing after her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Tom asked nervously.

Sadie clearly had anger in her eyes, but she was also highly embarrassed with getting caught so she wasn't as feisty as she hoped to be when the confrontation occurred. "My sister isn't ready for this kind of relationship Tom."

"You have no clue what Jude is and isn't ready for," Tom snapped at Sadie. He felt as if she was saying Tom was pushing something on Jude, "I don't know what you think went down last night but I can assure you it was Jude's idea."

"Tom I've known Jude my whole life, you've known her for what? Two weeks-"

"Time doesn't mean shit when you just click with someone Sadie," he confessed with his anger dying and his passion starting to take over. "I could know Jude for years and still understand what I do now. She's her own person. She's beautiful, shy, and passionate. Jude would never take anything, not even a person for granted. But I know when she opens up to someone she's honest and accepting. And I know for a damn fact Jude would never do anything she wasn't ready for. So what, we only just met? I get her Sadie, and she gets me."

Sadie was taken back by Tom's speech. She knew his feelings for her were real, but she didn't know he dove that deep into her sister, "Tommy you just need to understand I'm trying to protect her."

"And so am I," Tom declared with pleading eyes begging Sadie to understand, "I know we have history Sadie, and I know you know who I was these past summers, but Jude made me want to be a better person. She makes me want to be good without criticizing who I used to be. She's one of the most genuine people I've ever met and I will protect her heart as best as I can."

"It's just so hard to believe Tom and you have to see where I'm coming from. How is anyone supposed to believe Tom Quincy, the camp renowned heartbreaker, changed within the matter of a few weeks?" Sadie was still floored at all his confessions, but her vision of how he was in the past was not going away. All she could think of is the countless girls, including herself that he used and left behind.

Tom sighed bowing his head, "Honestly Sadie I don't know. People can say and believe what they want. All that matters is Jude has faith in me and that's the biggest difference between her and everybody else in my life. She's the first person who has ever believed I could change, the first person to not judge me on what anyone says, and the first girl I ever felt this way for. I promise you I'm not planning on sleeping with your sister anytime soon, but outside of that it's no one's business but ours. So please Sadie give us a break."

"Just please no more telling Kwest how my sister tastes?" Sadie said with uncomfortably spread across her face in defeat.

Tom turned a whole new shade of red resembling that of a cherry tomato, "Deal."

Jamie was getting acquainted with the SME boys while exploring the woods in search of firewood. He could already tell they were completely idiotic and immature, but that quality brought much comic relief. He began to laugh obnoxiously as Wally fought threw a spider web while letting out girlish shrieks from the fear of spiders.

"Wally is really uh special," Jamie commented looking over to Spiederman and Kyle.

"Yeah, but he is a gnarly drummer!" Spied defended as they watched their band mate struggle.

Kyle shaking his head and ignoring the conversation altogether spoke up, "So you like Camp Lake Wood?"

Jamie nodded his head, "It's really relaxing and the people here are surprisingly normal." He peered off to see Wally swinging around in the air, "well for the most part."

"I got excited at how many babes are here!" Spiederman exclaimed with a large smile.

"Yeah, what do you guys know about Patsy?" Jamie asked; her mysterious badass ways intrigued him.

Kyle's face cringed, "She's kinda raunchy gothic."

"But really funny!" Wally remarked finally untangled from the webs and listening to the conversation, "Well in a mean way that kinda hurts people's feelings, but still very funny."

Spiederman chuckled, "She's definitely one of kind. Don't tell me you're into her?"

"I don't know. She's just not like other girls," Jamie admitted while shrugging his shoulders.

"You can say that again," Kyle retorted with a chuckle.

"She's not like-" Wally began but Kyle pushed him to the side causing everyone to laugh.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm no super stud," Jamie joked. "I just want to get to know her."

"Good luck with that!" Spied laughed as they continued their adventure into the forest.

Patsy stared out at the lake, although it had been a hot day she still refused to wear anything besides dark colors. The only part of her body exposed was her pale legs from under her plaid chained skirt. She was sitting Indian style next to Kat and Jude, whom were both tanning and resting back.

"So tell me about your friend Jimmy," Patsy asked rather abruptly.

"Jamie," Kat corrected.

Patsy smiled to herself, "Right, Jamie. What's his deal?"

"Why? You into him?" Jude wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

"He's a dork," Patsy said flatly, "But he isn't a pretty boy or extremely moronic like all the other male species at this camp."

Kat giggled, "Yeah Jamie is pretty a-dork-able, but he's generally really sweet. Actually the complete opposite of you."

Patsy was taken back, "What're you saying I wouldn't be good enough?"

"Oh no!" Kat exhausted, "No, I'm just saying he's kind that's all. And well you, you know how you are."

"Brutally honest," Jude explained, understanding where Kat was coming from.

"He probably wouldn't be into me anyway," Patsy put her head down.

Jude pushed at Patsy's shoulder, "Come on Patsy. You're the most fearless girl I know, just go for it."

"Ya think?" She perked her head up in excitement.

"The worst that could happen is he says no," Kat reassured as they all looked out over the lake, "So just go for it."

"So I know you were looking forward to just us tonight, but I was wondering if you could invite Jamie?" Jude used the biggest of her puppy dog eyes while staring up at her boyfriend.

Tom's face cringed and he groaned, "Jude wouldn't the three of us kinda be awkward?"

"Don't be dumb Tommy," Jude giggled playfully pushing his chest, "I'm gonna invite Patsy. I wanna set them up."

Tom groaned and grabbed Jude's hands, "Babe what about my payback?"

Jude snapped her hands from him, "Really Quincy? Way to be a horndog."

"What can I say Harrison? You turn me on," He drug a hand under her chin while grinning and stepping closer to her.

Jude rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You can wait."

"Coming from the girl who already got to cum," Tom whispered into Jude's ear.

She bit her lip thinking about the bliss he had brought her, "I promise I'll make it up to you Tommy. Just tonight is really important-"

Tom cut her off by placing a gentle kiss to her lips, "I was just being difficult Harrison, invite away."

Jude squealed against his lips after kissing him again, "You are the best!"

"So I've been told," Tom beamed cockily. Jude punched his chest rather hard sending him a death glare, "Chill girl. I'm just messing around." With that he grabbed her hand to lace their fingers and they walked off towards the cafeteria.

Tom and Jude stood staring at each other uneasy in the cabin. They had been there for thirty minutes with Patsy and Jamie, but nothing was going as planned. What was supposed to be a fun and romantic coupled evening turned into the battling minds of a nerd and a rebel.

"What's wrong with the way I dress four eyes?" Patsy snorted while poking the bridge of his glasses basically fuming in his face.

"Grunge punk in chains is so 80s metal you mind as well feather your hair instead of those tacky kindergarten braids!" Jamie shouted with equal force while twirling a black braid between his fingers.

Jude and Tom stared at each other, eyes widening. How'd they even get to this point was the question telepathically wondering between the couple. It all started when Jamie made a comment on how Patsy didn't need so much dark make-up. What everyone else would have taken as a compliment, Patsy Sewer took it as him mocking her. _Poor Jamie_ Jude thought to herself, all he was trying to do was be smooth and it backfired.

Patsy laughed manically, "At least I'm not a carbon copy of every sad boy punk band member that ever existed in the 2000s. Hey Jimmy what was going through your head when you wrote Hey There Delilah, oh wait!"

"It's Jamie!" He yelled in her face with his hands flying.

Tom grabbed Jude's arm immediately before yanking her out of the cabin. Once they were outside and the door had slammed behind them they could not help but to peal over in laughter.

"I guess I shouldn't play match maker," Jude cackled trying to catch her breath.

Tom shook his head in agreement still bellowing, "I could've told you that was a match made in hell."

Their laughter subsided and Jude took in how handsome Tom looked in the moonlight. He caught her eyes intently on him and a smile spread. His hand trickled down her jaw line, "Sorry for ruining the night Quincy."

"Actually I'm having a pretty good time." Tom grinned leaning closer towards her, "Now that I finally got you alone."

Jude smiled beneath his lips before the kissing ignited. She felt her back hit against the cabin's surface and her legs jumped to wrap around him. Tom had one hand resting on the wall to keep their balance and the other tangled in Jude's blonde locks. He rocked his hips into her core as his lips trailed to her neck. Jude felt their moment heating up too quickly and just a little too much for the outdoors.

She pushed him back and let her feet meet the ground, "Slow down there, cowboy." Tom was too wrapped in the moment and tried leaning to kiss her again but she pushed him back gently, "Seriously Tommy we're outside."

He rolled his eyes as he caressed Jude's hips, "So I get carried away? I can't help myself around you." Jude groaned, maybe it was the outdoors or the fact that all he seemed to want from her today was friction, but either way she was not in the mood. "What's wrong babe?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I'm just not into the whole hooking up thing tonight."

"You were all for it last night?" Tom was confused, had he done something wrong?

Jude sighed, "I know, I know. Last night was amazing and I really do plan on, ya know." She shyly pointed between them, "Helping you, but I'm just not into it right now. We're outside and there are bugs everywhere. I think one got in my mouth when we were making out. Not to mention there's screaming coming from the other side of the wall. I don't know. Maybe I'm not ready for that physical of a relationship yet." Truthfully Jude was just having doubts, not about her relationship, but how far she was willing to go. She knew Tom was experienced and after the glow of the night before was over she became terrified thinking about how much she didn't know anything. As much as she enjoyed what his mouth and tongue could do it only proved more how far beyond her he had really been in and out of bedroom scenarios. God she was ready to give him a blowjob the other night, but now her hands shook at the thought of it. She was so inexperienced she worried she wouldn't be enough. In the moment was much different than having time to seriously think about something.

"What does that even mean?" Of course Tom was not aware of the dilemma in Jude's mind.

She felt bad, she went from wanting to experiment to shutting him out, but there was a lot that went into a physical relationship. A lot she didn't know how to do. "I don't know, I'm scared."

Tom began to feel agitated. He got all worked up the other night hoping for something in return and now she acted as if making out was sex, "Jude if you aren't turned on by me tell me."

"No!" Jude exhausted, "I was just thinking about things and I don't know-"

His head wasn't thinking straight. He had so much built up sexual frustration that he took it out on Jude in the worst way, "Whatever don't bother. You can head back with your friends. Find me when you know what you want."

Jude's jaw dropped. She was so confused about everything that just happened. She tried calling after him but the noises of his walking kept traveling further and further away. Her initial reaction was to cry and wonder if maybe she was just a sexual object to him but before her emotions could set in a strange growling came from the bushes. Her heart dropped and she rushed inside the cabin to be greeted with an unpleasant sight of Patsy straddling Jamie in next to nothing. Her hands flew over her eyes, "Oh my god. So Sorry."

Not only did Tom Quincy destroy her heart, but now her eyes were surely ready to burn out.

Tom slammed his cabin door and took a seat on his cot in frustration. Kwest sat up in his bed hearing the angry groans escaping his friend's mouth, "Tonight didn't go as planned?"

"She's just so confusing!" Tom confessed as he stood up to pace the cabin, "One minute she's begging me to touch her and the next I can't even make out with her? Not to mention she was more into hooking her friends up today than being my girlfriend!"

"Man she's fifteen what did you expect?" Kwest chuckled while shaking his head, "That is so high school mentality."

"I just thought she was more mature than that. I thought she was more sure of herself. All I got out of her tonight was I don't know and excuses." Tom was gritting his teeth as he kept thinking, "It was like she was disgusted by me man!"

"I'm sure that's not it. She's prude Jude, what did you expect? She probably just got second thoughts about things. She's young T, little girls change their mind all the time." Kwest always had a feeling Jude would not be physical enough for Tom.

"I'm not mad about her not putting out Kwest, I'm mad because today she literally made me feel like a perv. I wanted her so badly after last night and now she seems to want nothing to do with me." Tom groaned as he fell to his cot, "I shouldn't of just left her out there though. God I'm a fucking idiot."

"Seems like the next step for you two before sex is communication." Kwest grimaced.

Tom just stared at his ceiling conflicted. Did he overreact or was Jude really distancing herself? He couldn't for the life of him decipher what was really going on tonight. Hopefully, he prayed, she would give him the time of day to talk tomorrow. He needed to unleash his thought process and he deeply strived to know hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about the randomness of this chapter, I just need a filler to progress the summer along so more drama and hookups can happen! This chapter will basically give you the run down on everyone thus far.**

**Chapter Nine: Just Another Teen Movie**

Jude sat under her beloved oak tree strumming away at her Gibson the next day. She was feeling inspired and the day was too beautiful to spend moping in her cabin. Tom watched from a distance, too scared to approach her at first, but seeing rapid lip movement assured him she was playing a song. This made his curiosity rise so he decided what would be the harm in moving closer.

"_How strong do you think I am?_

_How much can I take of this?_

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_

_You make it harder than it has to be,_

_How strong, how strong do you think I am?"_

Just hearing her voice made him weak. He could barely contain himself as he began to start clapping while coming up from behind the tree. Jude's head whipped up as her guitar slid to her side. She let out a deep groan with an eye roll as he cheekily smiled, obviously trying to avoid the fact there was tension between them.

"That was great girl!" Tom exclaimed as he bent down to sit beside her.

She blew a piece of hair from her eyes, "Thanks."

His face dropped realizing this wasn't the best way to approach her after last night's downfall, "Look about last night. I was a jerk."

Jude turned to him noticing the sincerity in his voice, "Yeah you were, but-" she stumbled over her words thinking how to best put her thought process, "But I'm young Tommy and I'm moody and confused and I can't even figure out simple pre-algebra let alone how to keep a boyfriend happy." She confessed while letting her head fall back to rest against the bark, "I guess I just got nervous. I thought I was ready to try other things until it was my turn. You're so experienced and I'm just-well I'm just not."

Tom chuckled softly as he adjusted his arm around her, "How many times do I have to tell you Jude; what I like most about you is that you aren't like other girls!" She grinned as his lips pecked her forehead; "Look I was just so excited last night to be with you, alone, that I got carried away. When we spent that night in the cabin and I saw how eager you were, I guess I just got a little ahead of myself. So when you were basically throwing me off of you I was confused and-" he took a deep breath before admitting his weakness, "and I was hurt. I felt like I was disgusting or something because you were clearly not into me at all!"

Jude giggled as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace, "You are the furthest thing from disgusting Quincy. Actually you are rather handsome."

Tom closed his eyes as he captured Jude's lips; he slowly pulled away from the tender kiss, "Why thank you Ms. Harrison. You aren't too shabby yourself." He carelessly joked while tousling her hair in his hand.

She dropped her jaw in pretend scoff and gave him a small shove. They both began to laugh when it hit Jude what she had saw, after their fight, in the cabin, "You will never guess what I walked in on when I went back into the cabin!"

"Patsy trying to sacrifice Andrews' blood to Satan?"

Jude glared at Tom with a _real funny_ facial expression, "If blood sacrifice is code for getting it on then yes totally."

Wally and Kyle were trying to find people to hang out with them in the lake, but everywhere they turned it was a couple. They started dramatically making gagging noises all around camp while walking as if they were T-Rex's with their hands up and awkward footwork. Their plan was to make a big enough scene so everyone would finally stop ignoring the world for their apparent significant others, but they couldn't even get Spied's attention who desperately still was trying to woo Karma. Eventually giving up on getting any of their friends back they sat on the dock.

"Wally why don't girls like us?" Kyle asked staring out to the sun.

"Beats me." Wally responded while shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"Even Spied kinda has a girl," he added with a sigh. "I want a girlfriend."

Wally began laughing, "Dude, come on."

"What, you don't want one?"

Wally squinted his face and stared up at the sky, "They just seem like too much work. Have you seen Jude stomp around here? I feel bad for Tom. One day she likes him the next day she's crying and I don't even think he does anything. And Karma? Spied is in way over his head! That girl is not chill, she is not funny, and she's mean especially to him! Then there's Jamie and Patsy and that's just one couple I would never envy." Wally took another bite from his sandwich while focusing on Kyle, whose face was dumbstruck. "I don't like talking a lot because people laugh at me, so I just watch everyone instead when I'm bored."

Kyle patted his companion on the back, "I'm just in shock you knew how to make me feel better."

"That's what bros are for!" Wally exclaimed before examining what was left of his meal, "Want my crust?" Kyle rolled his eyes while ripping the bread from Wally's hand and throwing it into the lake, "Hey what was that for?"

"The fish Wally." Kyle shook his head with laughter.

"I didn't know they like crust," Wally commented as he joined his friend in staring out over the lake.

A few minutes passed before a girl sat down in between the pair, "You two aren't a couple right?"

Kyle began to chuckle as Wally's face looked in pain, "Shut it Kat."

"Sorry boys just had to check." She muttered giggling to herself, "Considering everyone here is hooking up."

"We can be a threesome," Wally shouted with joy not realizing the sexual innuendos following. Both Kat and Kyle stared at home with bulging eyes. "Oh come on guys! I didn't mean it like that."

Kat wrapped her arms around both of their necks, "Well boys, looks like we are about to have a long beautiful summer," she paused taking a look at both of them, "with each other."

Kyle and Wally rested their head on Kat's shoulders smiling happily. They just sat there taking in the beautiful view before them and enjoying the friendly snuggles on the dock.

Sadie sat beside Kwest on his cot with her nails digging nervously into her knees. She had always had a crush on him; she just never thought she'd see the day where he'd invite her to hang, just the two of them. Kwest peered beside him and noticed her apparent nervousness. He grinned, "And what's with you Sadie?"

"Oh, nothing." She swallowed the lump in her throat and gazed around the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous." Kwest smirked while pulling Sadie's face to look at him.

His touch made her cheeks light up and she tried avoiding eye contact, but with this closeness it was inevitable. "Why'd you invite me here?"

Kwest just drug a hand along Sadie's arm, "I didn't want to be lonely. Tom is with Jude obviously and Jamie is off with some weird chick." Sadie's face dropped thinking that maybe she looked too far into this. Kwest caught on and quickly stepped up his game, "And because I think you're the hottest girl at Camp Lakewood."

"Really?" Sadie peeped as Kwest leaned closer to her.

His breath was on her lips and two smiles formed between them, "Really."

Their lips touched and Sadie could hardly contain herself. She'd been waiting weeks for this moment so as soon as this opportunity arose she pounced on top of him as if he were prey. Clearly Kwest didn't mind and fully embraced having _Sexy Sadie _on top of him devouring his mouth.

Just a few cabins over Jamie and Patsy were lying on her cot after exchanging body heat and just staring at the ceiling. Both their breathing was sporadic and Patsy turned to Jamie, "Don't worry Jamesters we'll get your endurance up!" Jamie's face fell and she began to laugh by pulling him into a headlock, "Just kidding loser."

Jamie just smiled adorably as Patsy rustled a hand through his hair, "You really are something else Patsy Sewer."

"Don't go all soft on me four-eyes," she teased while yanking off his glasses. "There, much better."

"Patsy, I can't see!" Jamie protested, but she threw on a wicked grin.

"Much better!" She snapped before wiggling herself under the covers while laughing manically, but surprisingly Jamie wasn't the least bit scared.

But before anything could continue Wally, Kyle, and Kat burst in. "Dude put on your clothes we're smoking weed!"

Patsy jumped from under the covers wrapping a sheet to her chest, "You got weed?"

"I found it in my socks! I forgot all about it," Wally excited ripping a bag from his pocket.

Jamie cringed, but then shrugged his shoulders after a brief moment of thought, "Whatever. What're we smoking it out of?"

"I snagged an apple from the caf and put it in my purse," Kat responding smiling ecstatically.

The group all shared conniving grins, "It's about to be a bomb ass night!"

Everyone's eyes adverted to Wally who threw his hands in the air with enthusiasm. They all burst into laughter excited about tonight's events and thankful to have such a hilarious friend like Wally. Suddenly the door busted open and everyone turned his or her heads to see Karma aggressively making out with Spiederman. Kyle dropped his water and Kat shrieked. Karma and Spied jumped apart. While Spied was cheesing and bobbing his head Karma had fear in her eyes. She wasn't too proud to be caught making out with someone who barely bathes. Wally not understanding the shock in this situation just throws up his hands again, "Spied, we have weed!"

Jude held on to Tommy's hand loosely before peaking her head into her cabin. She felt relieved when no one was occupying the area. She forcefully yanked Tom in and slammed the door behind them. She had her back against the door breathing heavily. Just moments ago she was pressed against the side of her cabin with Tom's tongue practically down her throat. She didn't know what rushed over her that night, but she was much more into his groping tonight than the night before. Maybe it was the fact at how adorable Tom looked, and how broken his eyes were, when he admitted thinking Jude thought he was repulsive. It made her heart flutter and she instantly felt bad. Now all she could think about was paying him back. Tom looked Jude up and down in her tight acid washed denim shorts and her white t-shirt cut to make a cropped top. She looked drop dead gorgeous to him as she bit her lip and stared him down with blue lust filled eyes. No words were needed; he instinctively attacked her lips and pulled her close to his body. She pushed his body to her bed and climbed on top of him as if she had been doing this for years, which was clearly impossible. After spending a day with Tommy sweet-talking her, her confidence was blossoming and she felt the need to grab her experience instead of just wishing she had it. Her lips trailed to his neck and her teeth nibbled at the sensitive flesh. Tom groaned feeling Jude's hand grab his already throbbing member through his cargo shorts. She slithered her way down his body and smirked as her fingers gripped the hem of his pants.

"Jude, you don't have to," he offered in a husky, yet out of breath tone.

"I want too," slipped from her lips as the noise of his zipper rang through his head. The next thing Tom knew Jude's wet warm mouth was going down on his dick. His head flew back and he let out a groan as his toes curled inside his boat shoes. Tom brought his hands to Jude's hair as natural reaction. He guided her head up and down and he was in actual pleasure shock. Jude's tongue felt amazing against his stiff member, but truthfully it's not hard to be _good _at head he thought to himself. Tom kept letting out moans and calling her name. It only encouraged her to try and pick up her pace as she swirled her tongue around the tip every time she went up. Some time had passed and Tom knew he was on the verge of cumming he just prayed she'd swallow. Just in time to release his load the door swung open and Tom jerked up into Jude's mouth causing her to fly up. The group came in laughing from their adventure, but promptly became wide-eyed and quiet as Jude gulped down, what Tom had known was his sperm so he smiled deviously as he held the blankets to his waist. They all just sent each other knowing looks and Jude shyly spoke out, "Hi."

Thankfully Sadie and Kwest were the only ones not to make it for the high nature walk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Dance**

Jude was strumming her guitar and humming while sitting on her cot. She was bobbing her head trying to find lyrics to her emotions when her cabin door flew open. In walked Sadie uncontrollably beaming, but quickly pulled from her mood when she watched her sister look up with a face of gloom. Suddenly pulled from her good mood Sadie's protective sister side stepped in when she took a seat beside Jude.

"Did Tommy not ask you to the 4th of July dance because I will hurt him." Sadie exhausted wrapping an arm around her sister. Only this kind of grief could come from one person, Tommy. Jude shook her head looking towards the floor, "Is he trying to pressure you into sex because I will rip his-"

"Woah no Sadie!" Jude shot her head up to face her sister with wide eyes.

"Oh my god you had sex with him and now you're pregnant!" Sadie shrieked attempting to get up to run off and ruin a manhood, but Jude grabbed her roughly and forced her to sit.

"No Sadie!" Jude shouted with her eyes practically bulging from her head, "Where do you come up with these scenarios? Too much TV?" She began to giggle causing Sadie to let out a sigh of relief before joining in the laughter.

"Sorry baby sis, it's just I know that look. Something is wrong and that something is definitely Tom Quincy." Sadie explained turning back to a more serious tone.

"Why must is always be Tommy?" Jude questioned while shaking her head and Sadie just narrowed her eyes in a squint while tilting her head. Jude rolled her eyes and gave in, "Okay it's about Tommy. It's just this dance is the half way mark Sadie. We have one month left here and-"

"And then summer is still another three weeks?" Sadie added already knowing where Jude was going, "He's just a town over I'm sure you will see him."

Jude nodded her head knowing Tom had already planned on visiting right after camp, "Yeah Sades, but when those weeks are over Tommy goes to college and I'm just a sophomore."

Sadie took a deep breath allowing her shoulders to droop, "Jude this is summer love. You're 15, it'll pass."

"So you're saying I just have to accept it'll be over?" Jude asked feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. 

"Jude it's college and Tommy isn't ugly by any means." Sadie bit her lip knowing to tread lightly, but needing her sister to understand the problem at hand.

Jude bobbed her head and squeezed her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears, "It'll pass?"

Sadie wrapped her arms around Jude once more and rested her chin on her sister's head, "Yes sweetie. And you'll have a beautiful life filled with many many more Tom Quincys."

Jude took in a breath and slowly let it out as Sadie pulled away, "Awesome." She muttered sarcastically. Jude knew the odds of her marrying Tom were slim to none and she knew she was young and dumb to think otherwise, but there's always going to be that hope in a young girl's love no matter what society has proven.

Outside by the lake sat the unusual group of friends Tom, Kwest, Jamie, and the Spiederman Mind Explosion. Wally and Kyle were trying to get Spied to laugh, but his constant frown was not dissipating. Jamie took notice and nudged him trying to get his attention, no such luck. Spied was stuck staring out on to the lake with a face filled with sorrow.

Kwest picked up a pebble and chucked it at Spied's head causing a groan, "What was that for?"

"Sorry to disturb your misery, but what is going on?" Kwest wondered aloud not sure why the once always cheerful skater boy was now a ball of despair.

"Karma." Spied sighed returning his vision to the lake.

"Don't you guys like hook up?" Jamie asked, the whole camp practically knew.

"The whole camp knows," Tom added; see everyone knew.

Spied threw his hands in the air, "That's what I told her! But she insists she doesn't wanna be seen with me at the fucking dance! My dick is cool enough to suck, but my face isn't cool enough to be seen with?"

This caused a group of chuckles to occur and Wally just had to interject, "At least you have a cute dick." Everyone's eyes shot to Wally and he quickly understood what he had just said, "No guys like Spied was getting at he wasn't cute enough for Karma and well you know- forget it."

Kyle shook his head still bellowing while patting Wally's back, "We get it man."

"Anyway," Tom brought the conversation back from the gutter, "why don't you just woo her?"

"Woo her?" Spied repeated, not sure on the meaning.

"You know, a big romantic gesture!" Tom excited remembering the wise advice of Jamie Andrews.

"Sorry Quincy I'm not gonna go all High School Musical and walk into the dance singing with my guitar!" Spied joked making fun of Tom's previous love declarations causing a glare to be sent his way. "Dude, relax. I'm just saying that's not my style. Look at me."

They all agreed by nodding their heads and Kwest thought of an idea, "Make her jealous!"

Spied's head shot up and his eyes became wide, "That could work! If there's one thing Karma despises it's being jealous. She has to be number one!"

"Take Kat!" Kyle shouted out causing SME to stand up and rush to Kat to convince her to follow along leaving Tom, Kwest, and Jamie sitting behind.

Now Tom was the one gawking out on to the lake, but except his face was lit up with joy. Jamie shook his head, "Being in love is that good eh?"

Tom smiled even bigger not breaking his stare with the nature, "Jude's perfect."

"You think she's finally gonna give it up to you after the dance?" Kwest smirked pushing Tom's arm lightly.

Tommy just replied with a scowl, "If you haven't realized by now I don't care about that."

"Endless blow jobs doesn't sound that bad." Jamie shrugged knowing Jude and Tom's hookup history.

"Coming from the guy who fucks Patsy several times a day." Kwest laughed while facing Jamie who was just beaming.

"Don't you bone Sadie now?" Tom asked realizing the whole camp was basically having sex.

Kwest just grinned while nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah I do."

Breaking Kwest from his clear fantasies Jamie cut in, "Have you and Jude said I love you?"

"It's only been a month, is it too soon?" Tom asked not really sure about relationships and the guidelines.

"If it's really how you feel then I guess it wouldn't be." Kwest stated realizing his best friend really did love a girl especially since he's been abstinent for a month; something Tom Quincy could have never done before even with endless blow jobs.

The dance had been in full effect for almost an hour and Tom was still standing against the wall; Jude never showed up. He watched out on the crowd dancing and spotted Kwest with Sadie, Jamie with Patsy, and Spied with his fake date Kat. A frown settled on his face while his chest began to feel heavy. Jude swore she would meet him here and now she was no where to be found. He was pulled from his thoughts when a distraught Karma sighed loudly and purposely beside him.

"You were ditched too?" She questioned while moping.

"Something like that," Tom answered with his head down. "But didn't you say no to Spied?"

"No has never stopped Spied from wanting me," Karma retorted while crossing her arms. "Is she prettier than me?"

Tom let out a soft chuckle, jealousy was really her enemy. "Just go after him Karma."

Her eyes looked to Tom as she bit her lip, "You think that will work?"

"I know it will." Tom replied trying to smile.

Karma went to walk off and get her man back but she stopped abruptly to say one last thing, "I saw Jude under that oak tree, go after her." She then strutted off to throw herself in between Spied and Kat.

Tom bobbed his head and walked towards the exit. He placed his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts and once outside he noticed Jude sitting against the tree. He noticed how beautiful she looked in her black spaghetti strap sunflower dress and dirty white chucks, and how her hair glowed under the soft out door lighting. It was odd that she used to be everything he didn't like in a girl. He was always going for the preppy girls with little clothes and even littler morals, but it became his favorite part of Jude that she was the exact opposite. Tom headed for her hoping and praying that she wasn't mad at him for something.

Jude was taken from her thoughts when she heard "Hey," coming towards her.

Her eyes lay upon Tom in his cargo khaki shorts and pink polo shirt; he looked so handsome. She tried to smile in her reply, "Hey."

"You know the dance started an hour ago." Tom said with a small smirk pointing back towards the rec center.

"I'm sorry I just was out here thinking and I guess my mind got carried away." Jude sighed as Tom sat beside her, she didn't intentionally miss the dance or meeting him.

"It's okay babe," Tom assured as he grabbed her hand; he could tell something was wrong. "What's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"The end of summer." Jude admitted solemnly.

Tom knew exactly what that meant, "It's still weeks away Jude."

"I know," she let out in almost a whisper, "but what about us? Sadie said I just have to accept to let you go when you go off to college, but I don't know if I can just accept losing you."

"You don't have to accept letting me go? Hell Jude, you don't even have to let me go." Jude's head peeked up in interest as her head tilted. Tom placed a hand on her cheek as he brushed a blonde curl behind her ear, "Jude you aren't just a summer fling. I thought you knew this by now."

"I did, it's just college is going to be fun and exciting and there will be so many girls-"

"None of which will compare to you." Tom interjected honestly. "Jude I don't want to let this go just because I'm going to college. I don't care what anybody says or thinks or what odds are against us because Jude I-I" he began to stuttered, he knew how he felt, but it was time to spit out. "Jude I love you." Jude's jaw dropped and Tom thought he had made a mistake, "I'm sorry it was too-"

She cut his words off with her lips passionately before pulling away, "Tom Quincy I love you too."

A smile sprawled on his lips as he kissed her once more, "What do you say we go dance a little?"

Jude bit her lip but nodded her head excitedly. He got up and helped Jude up by holding her hand. They both ran off to the recreation center with fingers laced. The floor was darker now and slower music was being played. As Jude sunk into his arms she looked around. Karma and Spied were smiling at each other while slow dancing and Kat was in between Wally and Kyle who had their heads placed on either side of Kat's shoulders. The sight made her giggle slightly until her eyes landed on Sadie who was absolutely lost in her dance with Kwest. She looked into his eyes with such passion and Jude was truly happy for her sister. Then in the corner Jamie had his head rested on Patsy's shoulder as if their roles were switched; that was them to a T. As Jude's eyes met Tom's again they both just smiled; no matter where the rest of the summer took them and no matter what happened after, at this moment they felt they could go on forever.


End file.
